Running From One Entering Another
by Live2HaveFun
Summary: Everyone has a past that they're trying to get rid of or runaway. But the past always catches up one way or another.
1. Running Away

**This just entered my head a while back so I decided to type it out before I forget it will problary only be 6 chapters or so.**

**Don't own Glee-if did Chord would be promated to season regular**

**"Running From One Entering Another"**

"I don't want you to leave, Sammy," I look over my shoulder to see my little sister holding her teddy bear that she had since she was a baby.

"I know Stacy but I got to." I walk over to her and I lift her up on my dresser so were face to face, "Mom and Dad don't want me here anymore." I try to explain this in a simplest way possible. Her glossy eyes shuts, warm tears escape her hazle eyes that my whole family has.

"What if we let Stevie go, and you stay here?" I chuckle and hug her.

"I don't think it works like that Stacy," I mumble in her hair. She holds up her Worn out Bear.

"Take R-Beary," she holds up R-Bear to me I take it from her hands, "W-when you you f-feel sad R-Bear w-will ma-make you h-happy," Stacy smiles up to me and she starts hiccuping from her crying.

"Stacy, I can't take R-Bear from you it's yours. Mom and dad got it for you when you were a baby," I give it back to her and use my thumb to wipe away the shedded tears that are running down her cheeks.

"Sam! Let's go," I hear my older brother hollar from down stairs. **[AN: I know that Sam doesn't really have an older brother, but in the FanFiction he does, so back to the story]**

"I'm coming," I yell back. I put Stacy back on the ground, I bend down to give her another hug.

"Sammy I, I going to, to m-miss you s-so much," She runs up to me and gives another hug and kisses me on the cheek, I feel tears forming in my own eyes, "Sammy Don't cry," she says and uses her tiny fingers to brush away my tears. I smile and chuckle.

"But you're crying," I tell her and she smiles at me through the darkness.

"Because I'm a girl, boys don't cry," she tells me with her lips still holding the smile. She yawns, because it's midnight.

"Ok. Bye Stace," I pull her in another hug. I pick her up and place her on my bed.

"Bye Sammy," she yawns again and rolls over to the other side of the bed.

"Bye," I whisper. I grab my bag and walk down the stairs that I have walked down many times, except today I won't be coming back.

"Hey you ready?" I look at my Brother and his girlfriend with there own bags and join them.

"Yeah, lets just get out of here," I need to go before I break down again.

"Lets get the hell out of this dump," says Keith my older brother. He swings his arm over Chelsea. He turns around and opens our front door. He walks out and I follow him. I turn around to face my Dad and Mom.

"Dad, Mom I didn't do-"

"Just go," My father steps forward and gives me a stern face. I see my mother has a fearful look on her face.

"You guys believe me, right," I ask them this. I need to know this answer. I need to know they believe me, not the others.

"Yes, thats why you need to go," He replys after a couple of seconds.

"This will be best," My mother comes forward to stand next to my father.

"How will this be the _**best**_!" my mother takes a step backward behind my dad, "You're shipping be off with Keith!" I yell with my hurt and angier I've been storing in me for the past two months.

"Go Sam Now!" he yells at me. I grab my bags and run outside. I run to the running car and jump in. And like that were off.

My life in tennessee is over it no longer exsists. My name isn't Sam Henderson anymore. He dosen't live in Tennesse anymore. My life here is over now. I look out the window. It starts rainning, I watch as the dirt on the blazer washes off.

As the dirt washes off so does my life here in Tennesse. My new life starts now.

**So theres the first chapter. The part with his sister was sad for me because I have a sister and she starts crying too, so yeah sad... anyway review?**


	2. Changes

**Don't Own Glee... **

**"Running From One Entering Another"**

"Wake up, Samser," I hear Keith yell at me as he opens the door of the shitty hotel room.

"Hey, Sama," I roll over to the other side of the cheap twin bed, to see Chelsea.

"Has your hair always been Brown?" I asked her. I thought her hair was Blonde? "And stop calling me that," I mumble in my pillow.

"Nah, Dyed it this morning, Keith did his too," she nodds to the tiny desk in the corner of the room where the only lights coming from a desk light.

"Uh, Never thought my brother would want to be a blondie," I mumble as I turn over to my back.

"Well you thought wrong, because your going to become one too," my eyes flicker open, now I'm awake.

"What?" I ask. I must have herd something else.

"I said, you're becoming a blondie too like your brother," she throws a box of cheap hair dye at me.

"What!" I try to get up from the roll out bed but the bed shuts and I fall back into the it. All I hear is laughing for about a couple of minutes until Keith opens the bed. I gasp for air when he opens it up and I fall onto the floor.

"I think I saw spiders on the floor this morning," says Chelsea thoughtfully.

"Aghh" I yelp and jump onto the bed. Then I hear another wave of laughter infront of me.

"Ok stop fooling around we need to hurry up and leave. So Sam stop jerking off and dye your hair," Keith says as he starts paking up the free soap and towls from the bathroom, not like there worth it.

"Aww, little Sama jerking off," says Chelsea with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up and give me that damn hair dye," I run to the bathroom with the dye.

* * *

><p>"Sam we have to change our names," Keith says as we hit the highway.<p>

"No, I'm not changing my name. I like my full name!" I yell at him from the back of the Blazer.

"Come on Sam we need to change it so they won't follow us," Chelsea turns around and throws her fries at me.

"Hey, we don't have that much money and your throwing your food around like we are fucken rich," I yell at her, "Besides I already dyed my hair and I have to wear these colored contacts. People are going to tell they're not real!" I grumble.

"Sam!" Keith raises his voice at me and hits me on the face.

"Whatch the road asshole,"

"I know what I'm fucken doing!" he says and then he pulls over on the side of the road.

"Keith, baby," Chelsea tries to calm him down.

"Shut your fucken mouth, women," he spits back in her face. After that I look at him.

"Now listen, I was the one that said you should leave with us to Ohio," he says camly with a hint of angier. "Not Ma and Dad. If it wasn't for me you would still be in Tennessee. Trying to convince you're innocent," He looks back at Chelsea and she has her back to him, he looks back at me, "So you should be thanking me not yelling in my face, Got it Samser," Keith points his finger at me and I nodd. "So you're changing your name. It dosen't have to be your first but it has to be last and middle, got it?" I shake my head in understandment. "Ok, you can pick our last name and your middle name," he turns on his blinkers on and pulls back into the traffic heading North.

* * *

><p>"What about Sam Green Smith," I say.<p>

"To original," Keith tells me.

"Sounds like a salad dressing company," Chelsea blurts out.

"Okay what about Sam John Berkerson."

"Sounds like a cowboy," Chelsea adds her commet.

"NO," Keith just says.

"Um what about, Sam Ethan Evans," I say after I don't know how many names we went through.

"We got a keeper," says Keith "Ok, So my name would be. Keith Nash Evans," I nod in agreement. "Now yours Chell,"

"Um why not, Chelsea Ashley Smith," she says after a couple of minutes. Keith looks over at me for a couple seconds we nod.

"Sure, Babe," Keith puts his arm around her.

"Great, now I'm going to the bathroom so we can go," she walks to the restrooms, after she enters the ladies room Keith turns to me.

"Her name sucks," he speaks the truth. I try not to laugh but I spit my drink out all over a kid walking by with his food.

"Uh, sorry, little dude," I grab some napkins and try to clean him up.

"Its ok lemonhead," he turns and walks to his family. I turn my body towards Keith and he laughs at me.

"Shut up, here comes Chill. Lets go," I grab my drink and walk out the door.

* * *

><p>I hear the slam of the door. I look out the window and see Keith and Chelsea walking up the steps to a house. I get up from the back of the blazer and head to the house thats on top of the hill. I open the door of the house and see my brother and Chelsea looking around the house.<p>

"Thanks so much for waking me," I sarcastically say to them. Their responses:

"Hhmm," from Chelsea.

"You're welcome," from Keith. Asshole.

"Whatever where we at?" I walk over to Keith who is standing by the table.

"Lima, Ohio," he responds.

"Great I'm stuck in a cow town," I mutter.

"It's not like Tennessee was any different," Keiths looking at a map of the town.

"So tomarrow, you will be attending McKinley high school," Pointing out where its located on the map in front of us.

"You go to be kidding me," I look over at Keith who's smiling crazy.

"No, and get this your a Sophmore," he tells me laughing at the end.

"What the fuck, I'm a Junior not a Sophmore," I yell at him.

"DO you want to go back to Tennesse? Or do you want to go to school?" Keith looks at me with a stern face.

I know I should be greatful that I don't have to deal with all the drama back home. But dosen't make sense why I have to lie my age or whatever.

"Ok, but do I at least get to join football?"

Keith just shakes his head.

"You need to remain as normal as possible. Lay low," he contines to right stuff down, apparently stuff more immportant then me.

"But being in football is being, _normal_,"

"Well what position you going to be? huh," He finally looks up to me.

I swallow then answer, "Quatar Back," I mumble to him. Keith chuckles, he stands up from his work hes doing, drops his pen on the table. He stalks over to the front door, swings the door open and grabs something on the concreate porch.

"You see this," he shows me a ratted old piece of news paper.

"Yeah, even though I have contacts dosen't mean I can't see," I say bored with this conervation.

"Stop being a smartass," he unfolds the news paper, water drips from the news paper to his hands. He turns a couple of pages and turns it to me.

"What exactly am I reading?" I see a wet newspaper in front of me and a dumass brother .

"Read, Samser," He extends the newspaper forward for me to take.

**"Improve your sexual Disare,"**

"Uh what exactly you tryinn to say?" I say and show the paper to him.

"What?" he turns the paper over and sees it, "No, read this part," " Do they really put that in the newspaper?" he says looking at it.

**"Mckinley Titians loose 11-21"**

"So the Football team here sucks?"

"No look at the bottom," I do exacltly what he says.

_Although the Titans did loose, Finn Hudson the Quatar Back(Picture at the left) made very good progress with throwing many susseful throws. But not all the glory goes to Finn, Noah Pucker-_

Ok, lalalala boring, I look at the other page that titled the arts.

**"Local Singer Wins Singing and Dancing Competion,"**

_Rachel Berry a very talanted singer and dancer, Has won her 20th Trophy at this years anual "Lima- _

"Ok so if you do make the team," he mumble something fast and quietly like ' which is very low' "You'll be in the newspaper, the school website, the-"

"Ok I get it lay low, don't join football," I say upset. And make my way upstairs, to unpack.

* * *

><p>"Sama, Boy," I Roll over and see Chelsea leaning against my door.<p>

"Go away it's to early," I say quitely but loud enough for her to hear.

"Well Sammy, we're in a new place and you're a new person so get up!" she throws something at me but whatever it is it hurt.

I throw it back and hear a loud thud and then a couple of curse words.

"Don't call me Sammy!" I yell back.

* * *

><p>"You got the paper work, I gave you this morning?"<p>

"Yeah,"

"Ok, let me see," I turn my body towards Keith.

"Eyes," he looks at my eyes and see the blue contacts. "Check,"

"Hair," he takes off my hood and sees the blonde and the new hair style, the bieber hair cut. "Check"

"Name?" he asks me.

"Sam Ethan Evans,"

"From?"

"Uh?"

"Just say you're from California since your hair is like surfer dude or shit,"

"Parents?"

"Dead," I simply say.

"Gurdian?"

"Brother, Keith Nash Evans or you."

"Simblings?"

"Zero, except you" he nods and I open the door to head to the crowded campus.

"Hey," he leans over and grabs my shoulder. I look over my shoulder to make it look like I'm looking at him.

"What," I ask. I just want to get out of here.

"Lay low, and don't -"

"I know don't get attached," I say quietley and slam the door in his face.


	3. New people

**Thanks for the reviews... And the story alerts etc. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own glee.**

"**Running From One Entering Another"**

"_Lay Low, and don't-"_

"_I know don't get attached," _

Attached my ass. He acts like I'm some 'Hopeless for Romance' or some kind of shit.

Once I step on campus, I can tell that this place is all about reputation. Every where I look there's a cliche.

The Cheer leader people-Bitches. Their red and white uniforms that they prance around in. Their long black, brown, red, blonde hair tightly slicked back in a high pony tail.

The Smart people-Nerds. They stand in the corners of the building. Talking about homework or college.

The Athletic people-Jocks. They travel in a pack, walk around like there the kings of this school. Simple as that.

The Drug people-Burn outs. Their black clothing that smells like smoke when they pass by you in the hallway. They do nothing say nothing, just smoke.

The Werid people-Freaks. They have their own place on campus. A tree, Bench, Rock, something anything.

The Normal people-Students. They're all in the middle. In the middle of classrooms, crowds, lines.

And last,

The Unsocial people-Loners. Thats were I am placed this school year. The people who talk to no one. The ones who stand people who you only hear their voice when the teacher calls on them.

So hear I am leaning against the school, awkardly. Waiting for the bell to ring so I can run to the school.

_**'Ring Ring Ring'**_

At the second ring half the students are already in the building.

The _'Bitches' _pushing everybody that's in their way.

The _'Nerds' _already in the classrooms with their notebooks and sharpen pencils.

The _'Burn Outs' _finishing their joints or putting them out.

The _'Freaks'_ slowly heading towards the school.

The _'Loners' _keeping their heads down as they make there way to school.

The _'Students' _Are at there lockers talking among themselves about homework or last night.

And The _'Jocks' _Finishing throwing their last victim in the trash can.

* * *

><p>"Hi I'm Ms. Pillsbury. What can I do for you?" A lady with red hair and huge eyes ask me. Apparently her name is Ms. Pillsbury.<p>

"Uh, yeah," I hand her my bundle of papers that Keith gave me this morning to her.

"Mmmkay. You can take a seat while, I will get your schedule worked out," she says as she walks to the back.. I sit down at the row of chairs that is against a glass wall.

_"Miss Berry, I'm sorry but you just can't waltz in there and sing anytime you want drama club uses it and the Cheerios," _I hear a mans voice with a thick India accent.

_"The Cheerios? Figgins. They're cheer leaders, they don't need the auditourm," _I hear another mans voice. I turn my head and look into the glass office. But there's blinds that cover it. I can only see a mans back. And another man seated at the desk. They're both talking to another person that's seated on the couch_._

_"William can you give us a minute," The Indian guy says looking at the man with a vest on. He _nods and gets up to the door. I quickly pretend to tie my shoe as the teacher walks by. He stops and talks to the woman at the front desk.

_"Rachel, I know you love to sing. But you have to do it on your freetime. Not during class hours? Ok?" the principal I assume._

The girl that's seated on the couch nods and looks right at me as she gets up from the chair. I quickly move my head again to look at the my shoes that have become extremley intresting_._

"Mr. Evans?" I turn my head to see Ms. Pillbury at the desk with a piece of paper in her hands. I stand up and head towards her.

"William, you and Rachel are free to go now," Ms. Pillsbury and I both look up to the door where the voice came from.

"Hi, Will," Ms. Pillsbury waves at him. Will immdietly looks up and smiles at her.

The three of them continue to talk about Rachel at the doorway. And Ms. Pillsbury continues on about my schedule and so on. But I continue to gaze at this Rachel girl. She just stands there and waits patiently as the two adults talk. She's a brunette with chocolate brown eyes and olive skin. She's wearing a dress thats hugs her abdominal area and goes flowy from her waist down to her mid thigh. And a sandal looking heels. She looks outside as a group of three, cheer leaders walk down the hallway.

"Ok, Mr. Evans?" Rachel quickly looks over to the desk as she meets my gaze. I remove my eyes from hers and look back at Ms. Pillsbury.

"Yeah," I comes over to the desk and stands next to me.

"Hey, Will. This is Sam, Sam this is Mr. Schuester," Ms. Pillsbury introduces me to Mr. Schuester.

"Hi Sam, you can call . I teach Spanish," I give him a wave and he turns his attention to .

"Ok, Rachel you may go now," The India guy tells Rachel, she nods and walks out the door.

"Well since I'm here let me show you to your locker,eh Sam?" The spanish teacher asks me. I just nod my head and grab my bag and follow him to the hallway.

"So where you from Sam?" Mr. Schue asks me when we start walking down the hallway.

"I'm from California," I simply say, he nods We turn a corner and I see the girl from the office at her locker.

"Hey, Rachel," She looks up from digging in her locker. She looks at Mr. Schuester then looks at me. "This is Sam. He's new," I smile at her. She just keeps looking at me. "And I thought you could show him to his next class. I have to go and do my study plan for Spanish," Rachel glances back at . "Thanks," He walks down the hallway before she can respond.

"So you like to sing," I say trying to releave the silence. I rock on my feet and stuff my hands into my jacket pockets.

"You know it's not polite to listen to other peoples conservations," Rachel grabs some books and stuffs them into her bag.

"I. Uh. I was j-jus-" I stutter out and began to open up my locker.

"It's ok," I turn my head to see her smile at me. She has a really, really pretty smile. I just kind of stare at her for a while.

"So what class do you have?" she shuts her locker door and leans next to mine. I pull out my schedule.

"I have," I pause and look at the schedule, "Math," I crumble the piece of paper back into my pocket and smile at her.

"Well, Math is, uh" she looks away from my gaze and nods her head to the door at the end of the hallway. "Down there."

"Thanks,"

"Yeah, sure." she looks at what I'm wearing, "It's nice to meet you Sam,-"

"Evans," I finsh. She nods and smiles as she follows Mr. Schues exit.

"You too," I yell after her as she turns the corner "Rachel" I say quitley.

**Reviews?**


	4. Lunch

**Thanks for the reviews. And all the story alerts. And I have the link to Rachel's outfit on my profile.**

**Don't own glee :(**

"**Running From One Entering Another,"**

Besides meeting Rachel my day has been shitty. There was this one little guy with really fancy clothes that tried talking to me, about Broadway and clothing. And he kept staring at my hair like really looking at it, I'm surprised he didn't try touching it. Besides that nothing happened, so that means I'm doing good at laying low.

I see Rachel at her locker so I stop and talk.

"Hey," she looks up from the bottom of the bag and slightly smiles.

"Hello," She responds, continuing to look through her bag.

"So."

"Why are you talking to me?" She says. I quickly open my locker to show er that my lockers next to hers.

"Um," She lifts her head slightly to see my locker door open with my books thrown every where inside.

"Oh," She grabs a notebook and places it inside her side bag. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you," She shuts her locker and stands by me while I throw my bag inside the locker.

"It's OK. Can I escort you to lunch," I shut my locker and stuff my hands in my pocket. She slightly smiles at me again. Her eyes are big and wide with her chocolate eyes.

"I uh. Can't. I have to practice," She readjusts her strap on her shoulder.

"Practice? Don't tell me you're one of those red traffic cones, I keep seeing all over the place," I joke her. Her face changes into a humorous face and a laugh escapes her lips. Her head tilts back and and she slightly closes her eyes.

"No! I am not one of those traffic cones," she begins to laugh again this time I join her.

"So what are you practicing then?" I manage to say through my laughs. Rachel composes her self and we began to walk toward the end of the hallway.

"Singing." She says with purpose.

"Singing?" I question. I stuff my hands back into my pockets.

"Yes. I have to practice if I want to be the best. Someday I'll be on Broadway," She says smiling at me I couldn't help but smile back at her."So looking at your figure I would imagine you'd be into sports, yes," she continues talking to me.

"No," I simply say looking at the floor.

"No?" She looks at me.

"Yeah. It's just I'm new and all so I thought I would start small then big," I lie, it feels weird lieing to her.

"Mmhh." she says as she stops at the cafeteria door. A couple people walk in, including the fancy dude in my Math class. He looks at us and gives me a weird look and the others that are with him look at us with the same expression.

"Well I should let you go eat, Lunch.," she waves goodbye and walks off.

"Bye," I mumble. I stand there for a couple seconds until the fancy boy comes up to me with a African girl.

"You know Rachel Berry?" Kurt says, I think that's his name or is it Chris?

"Uh not really. We met this morning," I say looking at them with confusion.

"I suggest if you want your pretty face, you shouldn't talk to her,white boy," The black girl tells me. Am I white boy?

"Why? And isn't that like racist?" I try to get into the cafeteria but they block me by moving to the side.

"You just shouldn't talk to her," Kurt says.

"Again Why?" I ask the both of them. They look at each other and whisper something in each others ears.

"Just forget I said that. So where did you move from?" Kurt and the girl moves to the side so I can go through.

"California," I say slowly and walk into the cafeteria leaving them in the hallway.

The cafeteria is full of students, mostly teachers. I can see through the windows that you can eat outside, so I walk towards the exit and outside. I make my way to the big steps that other students are sitting on eating their food. I sit down and eat my food slowly.

* * *

><p>"Hey new kid!" I turn my head to the side slowly to see a freakishly tall guy, A guy with a ridiculous Mohawk, And another two big guys behind them. I stand there and wait tell they come over. They motion me to walk over.<p>

"If you want to talk to me then you come over here," I holler at them from across the hallway. They scoff and slowly walk over. The tall guy in front and the others behind him.

"You're Sam Evans right?" He asks me.

"Yeah, who are you?" I ask them still in the same position as they called me. They laugh a little.

"Well Sam, I'm Finn. And this is Puck" Finn points to the Mohawk guy. "And those two are Karofsky and Azmio," he nods his head to the two big guys in the back of him. I just nod my head in understandability and walk to my locker. They follow me to it and try to get me to talk about myself.

"So Sam where you from?" Finn asks me.

"California," I grab my world history book and stuff it in my bag.

"Mmm California, did you play sports back there?" He asksS me another personal question. Is he the only one that talks?

"Nah," I shake my head and close my locker.

"Nothing?" I shake my head again. Finn looks at the others and they smile. "OK. I guess we'll see you around then Sammy," The next thing I know I'm ramming Finn into the lockers. The others grab me and force me on the opposite side.

"Fuck!" Finn adjusts his jaw. "You have no idea what you did, mother fucker." Finn says to me. With that he and his followers walk down the hallway.

**Review?**


	5. Dinner with the Berry's

**Long Chapter...Thank you:**

**IlithyiaCZ- for reviewing all the chapters and the postive reviews.**

**FromKathiWithLove- Thank you, so much.**

**Bubbly Brainiac- thank you for liking the story.**

**moony2002- thanks! I luv your storys. Funny.**

**TeddyBlue-Much thanks. I'll try to update.**

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Glee Or Nothing**

"**Running From One Entering Another,"**

It's the end of the day and I'm ready to go back to Tennessee. This place sucks. I already have people who hate me. Well mostly the football players and the hockey team, and maybe the cheer leaders. Each time I walk past one of the three groups, they either scowl or scoff. Can't wait what tomorrow will bring. I walk down the hall towards my locker to meet three cheerios. When I make it to my locker I glance at them and try to open my locker.

"Uh, Can I help you?" I say after they just stand there and stare at me. The one in the middle smirks and takes her hands off her hip's and crosses them. The other two behind the blonde headed girl do the same.

"You're Sam Evans," It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah. How does everybody know who I am?" I question them.

"Small school. And you're the boy who's hanging out with Man-Hands," The Latino snaps at me. What did I do wrong?

"Uh?"

"You know Ray Bear?" The other blonde says smiling. "She's really small. Like fun size-" The Latino hits the girl on the side. And gets a glare from the one in the middle. "I mean the short midget that walks around like..." She slowly says getting quieter and quieter.

"Rachel?" I pull my back pack over both shoulders. They smirk, knowing something I don't.

"Yes, Berry," The middle blonde says.

"Wait? What do you guys want?" I'm ready to book it out of here and across town to my 'house'

"We're here to warn you. Rachel Berry's a nobody, loser, freak,-"

"Okay stop. I'll be friends with who I want," I slowly scoot to the side and walk around them.

"If you be her beau you'll life will be a living hell!" I turn around and walk over to the three.

"Look I don't care about popularity and what people think of me! I will be friends with who I want. Rachel's nice so she's my friend and only a friend nothing more," I glare at the three of them. Well maybe I want something more.

"We just came here to warn you. If you be her friend or something else you'll be running back to us," They yell.

I continue down the corridor but I hear something beautiful coming from the door ahead of me. I change my destination to the door. I open the double door and see a tiny figure seated on the piano bench playing an amazing song. I lightly walk down the aisle, revealing Rachel on the stage playing the keys of the piano. She continues to play unnoticeing me in front of her. She moves her head to the rhythm of the song. Her eye's are closed with passion. At the end of the song she opens her eyes, and see's me.

"Hey?" I awkwardly say. She smiles and walks over to the edge of the stage.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" she sits on the edge of the stage. "everybody's usually out of here including the teachers."

I jump up on the stage next to her. "I got caught up with something," She nods her head looking over the seats.

"I just like performing on stage. It makes me feel like nothing else matters," she turns her head to the right and smiles at me. I smile back. "Sounds weird, but that's how I feel. Like I can accomplish anything."

"No it doesn't sound weird. That's how I feel when I play football, when I throw the ball and we make a touchdown. It feels amazing, when you here everybody cheers," I shake my head thinking about it.

"Then why don't you try out for football. Our team kind of sucks," she laughs thinking about the schools athletic department.

"Yeah I heard the school's sports team here don't do very good," we both laugh.

"Well you heard right, except the cheer leaders. They have won every competition, ever," Rachel's face goes blank.

"You okay?"

"Yeah it's just, um, I'm late for dinner with my father's," she turns her body towards me, I smile. I get up, standing up on my feet. I walk over and help Rachel up.

She slowly walks down the steps. Taking one by one till she's on the school ground. Her body turns around to face me. She smiles again waving ,walking up to the door of the auditorium. After she exits the auditorium I stands there beaming to myself.

I jump down from the stage and follow Rachel's steps till I'm in the hallway to see Rachel in the middle of the hallway, walking towards the door. I run toward her, she turns around so we're face to face.

"Hi," she says with a confused face.

"Hi. I thought I could drive you home."

"Okay," she beams . We walked outside to the parking lot.

"So where's your car?" she questions me.

"Uh, I don't have a. Car." I slowly say, feeling embarrassed.

She laughs slightly. "I guess you're walking me home now?" I chuckle with her. I take her bag from her and swing it over my shoulder.

"I hope you live close," I say walking beside her. She smiles knowing I'm joking.

* * *

><p>"Here we are," Rachel says rocking on her heels. She lives on the corner of the street. A white two story house with blue shutters. Flowers everywhere, green grass popping out. I guess I'm starring at her house intensely, because she speaks:<p>

"It's just a house. I mean it's nice. My daddy and dad work hard for it to look like this," she walks up the sidewalk. Stopping halfway to speak. "The house's over a street, are the one's that are impressive," She motions me to come up to the door with her.

"No," her face scrunches up with confusion. "Your house is impressive. Just look at all the exterior," I look up admiring the view. She laughs lightly.

"Thanks," she opens the door leading me into her house. "You should see the back yard. It's lovely in the summer time," I place her bag on the white couch. "Dad, Daddy, I'm home," she yells up the stair way.

She turns around smiling. Two men come down the stairs walking over to Rachel.

"Hey Rae Bear," The taller one says, hugging her. The smaller man does the same hugging her. "Who's this Rae?" he asks turning to me.

"Oh," Rachel walks over to me taking my hand. She brings me towards the two men.

"This is, Sam," She says smiling. I smile towards the two, who are looking me over. I extend my right arm, to shake their hands. They instantly smile, taking my hand and shaking it.

"I am Leroy Berry," The black men says.

"And I'm Hiram," the other man says coming to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you two," I say after the meetings.

"We have just finished dinner. Would you like to stay?" Hiram says walking to the back of the house. Which I expect to be the kitchen. Leroy smiles also nodding his head in agreement.

"Daddy, Sam has to go home," Rachel turns towards me. "I mean this was his first day of school. I'm sure his parents want to know all about it."

"No it's okay, they will understand," I say walking over to Rachel. "Are you trying to get rid of me," I whisper in her ear.

"Ofcorse not," she chuckles. "Come on," her hands grabs mine. She leads me into the dinning area. I sit down and feel something in my jean pocket.

I dig out my vibrating cell phone from my pocket.

**Five Missed Call's**

**4 - Keith**

**1 - Chelsea **

**One new text message:**

**From:Keith**

**_Sam! Cme home! Its imprtnt! Nw!_**

"Cell phone's off guys," Hiram says. They all dig out their phones and shut them off. Placing them off to the side.

"Sam," Leroy warns me. I still have the phone in my hand. I stare at the messages.

"Dad," Rachel say's.

"Rae, all cell phones off," I ignore the messages and turn it off. Rachel's parents smile and began to pass the food.

* * *

><p>"So Sam what brings you to Cow town Lima?" Leroy asks with his mouth full of food.<p>

"Dad, Chew with your mouth closed," Rachel say's warning her father. I chuckle at Rachel's sentence.

"I uh, my brother got a job here so..." I lead off.

"Your brother?" Hiram says taking a roll from the basket. I nod my head. I slowly eat some of my mashed potatoes.

"Where are your parents?" Hiram says spreading butter on his bread.

"They uh, are-"

"Daddy! I'm sure he doesn't want to talk-"

"No it's okay. They died in a car crash. I live with my brother now."

"Oh you poor boy. Well if you ever need to talk you-"

"Dad I don't think Sam wants..." I lean back into my chair smiling at the family. This is what I want a family. That sits down for dinner. Not eating out everyday cussing each other out.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure your dad's all right? He seemed pretty mad," I ask Rachel, who's sitting by her window, in her room. Hiram got mad after Rachel and him argued over my parent's '<em>death<em>'. She laughs looking outside her window.

"Yes he's going to be just fine. He often does that," She smiles. She walks over to where I'm sittting. She takes the seat next to me on her tiny couch. We sit there for a couple of seconds, with out talking.

"Sorry," She finally speaks. Her eyes fixed in front of her.

"For what?" I chuckle out. She turns her head towards me. Her brown eyes looking in my own blue eyes. I remove my eyes from her's. Afraid she might see through me. Ridiculous, how I think she can see that this, my life is a complete lie.

"My parent's," she walks over to the corner and sits down on the pillows that are scattered around. "They often go over load, when guests come over," she plays with a smaller pillow. I tilt my head, watching her. I get up, make my way toward her and plop down in front of her.

"These," I pick up one of her trophies off her bed side. I look at the description on it.

_1st place_

_Singing Competition_

_2005_

"Ahaha," she grabs it out of my hand smiling. "I got that in sixth grade," she dusts off the dust that's hiding in the creases. "Won this at the Lima's yearly fair," I take it out of her hand.

"Really," I examine it.

"Yes, I sang On My Own, from the Broadway classic Les Miserable," She leans against the wall.

"The festival, fair, thing is it coming up?" I place it back on the night stand.

"It is," she sits up. Crawling over to the night stand. She leans over me, digging in the drawl. "Sorry," she mumbles. She pulls out a orange flier. "Here," she hands the paper over to me.

**Join us for the Lima's yearly Fair.**

"You going?" I ask her.

"Yes, I'm performing," I nod my head looking over the flier. "You?" she questions.

"Yeah, think I will," I place the flier back on the bed side. I take in her bedroom. She has Yellow walls with white furniture. And on top of the furniture are trophies scattered every where.

"By looking at all these trophies," I pause taking the time to look at the trophies. "It seems like you want to get out of this town and make something out of yourself," She nods her head agreeing with what I say.

"I just can't wait till graduation so I can get out of here." for minutes I just stare at her. And she does the same. Until I move my head towards her's she closes her eyes.

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

The sound of my phone goes off. I quickly throw my hand into my pockets and dig out my phone.

"Hello,"

"**Sam!"**

"Keith" I try to calm him down.

"I think I should probably head out," I point to the phone.

"Yeah," She nods standing up to lead me out.

"I'll see tomorrow?" she says standing by the doorway. I turn around grabbing my bag from the floor.

"Yeah," I begin to bow my head again. And she closes her eyes again.

"Rae Bear!" one of her father yells. She opens her eyes smiling.

"I think it's time for you to go now," she says giggling. "Bye," She say's closing the door.

"Bye," I mumble.

**Next chapter:**

**Mad Keith and Mad Finn. Lot's of madness. **


	6. Anger and Madness

**AN: So thank you for the reviews guys. Although there is not that much reviews... I do get A LOT of story alerts and favorite Story's. Like maybe more than my other two story's ...So thanks!**

**AN: Okay this is a long chapter because I have like three songs listed. So anyway read on...**

**Disclaimer-Don't own glee. ****If did Rachel would not be with Finn.. And Sam would still be on glee for season three.**

"**Running From One Entering Another"**

"**Sam!**" is the first thing I hear when I enter my shitty house. More like shack. I navigate through the house until I find where the voice is coming from. I walk through the doorway of the living room. Keith and Chelsea are seated on the love seat.

"Uh, Hey?" I reply when I sit across from them. I place my bag to the side and wait. Just looking at Keith I can tell he's pissed. His eyes are boring into my own eyes. They're intense, I look away towards Chelsea. She's hiding behind Keith with her head focused on the floor. Every now and then she'll look at me.

"What did I tell you this morning?" he say's calmly. Or trying to keep calm as much as possible. I look up from the floor to see him staring at me intensely.

"To keep a low profile," I say smoothly. Keith nods his head looking at the laptop on the coffee table.

"Well explain this," he throws the laptop across the coffee table. It lands in front of me. On the screen is a video. I look at it then back at Keith.

"Well go on. Watch it," I push the button to start the video.

"_Hey what are you still doing here?" _All you hear is Rachel's Voice. At first I get confused. Why does Keith want to me to watch a video about Rachel. "_Everybody's usually out of here including the teachers," _The picture comes to view. Rachel and I are sitting on the stage.

"_I got caught up with something," _I say back to Rachel. She nods her head looking out towards the camera.

"_I just like performing on a stage. It makes me feel like nothing else matters," _she turns her head towards me and smiles. I smile back looking ridiculous.

"That's enough of that," Keith slams the laptop screen down. Chelsea jumps from the noise.

"Sit up, Chelz!" Keith yells at her. Chelsea sits up instantly looking down at the floor. I look towards her, a tear slip off her cheeks and onto the dirty floor. I want to get up and yell at Keith for doing that- but I don't. I just sit on the ripped up couch and let Chelsea deal with this shit. I'm to busy in my own world I don't respond when Keith calls me. I feel a sting on my cheek. I stand up without thinking. I'm face to face with Keith, his eyes burn with fury-he's fucked up right now. We are all fucked up right now. Keith:his tempure. Chelsea: her will to not stand to leave Keith. And me the guy that can't do anything right (Seems like it).

"You're lucky I got somebody to take that down before _someone _see's it, _they _see it,"

"Sorry," I take a moment to calm down, relax my shoulders and take a deep breath. "I'll try harder to keep a low profile for now on," I say through my teeth. My legs take me pass him and purposely hit him on the shoulder.

"And Sam," he calls over his shoulder. I stop my steps and stand there.

"Stay away from that girl," I hear the smile in his voice. My muscles in my hands tighten.

"I can't promise anything," I say calmly and smooth. I hear his snort, I continue to walk towards the hallway. I make it till the doorway to the hall, until Keith rams me into the wall. I close my eyes, moving my shoulders, trying to get lose from his grip. I stop completely and wait. His breaths are even and loud, I feel the inhale and the exhale of his breaths.

"Now look y hear Samuel," I open my eyes a tad, focusing my gaze on the floor. Keith takes my chin in his hands and jerks it towards his face.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you fucker," he yells, spit flickers on my face.

"You are not going to talk to that girl! You hear me!" I grip the wall, trying hard not to punch his smirk off his face. I stand there not saying anything.

"Sammy-" I'm already pushing him against the wall once that one word leaves his mouth. For the next couple of minutes all you can hear are cuss words and the sound of our fists hitting each others faces.

"How many times do I have to say, Don't Call Me Sammy!" Keith hits the dusty floor, a cloud of dust enters the air. I turn my focus towards Chelsea who's sitting on the other couch. She smiles at me a little.

"You okay?" she mouths the words. The tears glisten from her eyes. I nod not knowing what to say. I slowly make my way to my room. I slam my door, flinching when I hear the noise. I shuffle towards my queen air mattress. I simply throw my self onto the mattress. Closing my eyes once I get comfortable. I dream of what will come of tomorrow and Rachel.

* * *

><p>"Sama?" I slowly open my eyes, feeling a ache all over my body. I roll off the bed and stumble over to the door. I slowly but fast enough, open the door revealing a puffy eye Chelsea.<p>

"Hey," Chelsea slips out a cry and runs her body into mine.

"Hey,Shh... Hey," I stroke her hair. She looks up from her position in my arms.

"What's wrong?"

"K-Keith, he, l-left, Keith left us," she finally says. I pull my lips into a straight line.

"Shh! Look Chelsea?" she does. "Everything's going to be alright. You know Keith he gets mad, he leaves for a couple of hours and comes back fully safe," I tell her the truth. She nods her head against my chest.

"Now go to bed it's twelve and I have school tomorrow," I push her slowly out the door.

"Sam!" Chelsea runs over to me and places a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you,"

"I hope everything works out like we planned," She mumbles before she runs out of the small room.

"I hope too," I whisper when I shut my door. I crawl back to my bed and slowly drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Samser!"<p>

I flutter my eyes open. My mind thinks it's just my imagination, I slowly close my eyes-

"Get the fuck up!" Keith screams from the opposite side of the thin door. Yep he's back to his 'asshole' self. My eyes instantly roll. I go through my drawls, picking out clothes to wear for the day.

After I have picked out clothing, I head to the bathroom. 10 minutes later I'm showered and ready to go. The stairs creak every time I put weight on it. One by one, I hear the creaking until I reach the kitchen floor. Bacon's near, the sound of the sizzling is loud through the old, quite house.

Chelsea's at the head of the stove making breakfast (Or trying). I quickly sneak a slice of toast from behind her, I hit the back door- making Chelsea turn around.

"You not gonna eat?" she has a metal spatula in her left hand.

"Nah." I open the door, letting the cool morning breeze hit my face. I regain myself and head out.

I take the trail (pathway) that leads to the school. Whoever lived here before us has made a pathway through the shrubs that surrounds the house. I kick rocks and break branches on the way. It's 6:50 and the sun is peaking over the hills. Keith had the courtesy to drop me off yesterday, but today no such luck. I hear the creak of a swing to my left. Slowly I turn my head towards the sound. To the left of me is the park. My eyes search the playground for a swing. To the corner are two sets of swings, both have no children sitting on it. The wind blows through the shrubs and trees, the sound of the leaves rattling and the creaks of the swing are herd.

"_Honk Honk" _are in the distance stirring up the birds in the nests of the trees. I jog the rest of the way. Anxious to get to the school, only to see Rachel again. Picturing her on the stage, seated on the bench of the piano. Her soft curls to the side of her head. Her head tilted and swaying back and forth to the sound of her music.

"_Beep Beep!"_ I jump at the sound. The man seated in the car motions me to cross the road to the school. I quickly move my leg, crossing the street and onto the high school grounds. Teenagers clutter the grass. Of course the _Jocks_ dump the _Nerds, Geeks, etc _into the dumpster. I block out the sounds of the rest and make my way to the front door.

One person hits me into the locker. I look back, getting a smirk from Finn as he continues down the hallway. I scuff and try to let it go. I turn back around focusing on Rachel. I spot her ahead by her locker and my own. She's wearing a white dress and a blue sweater.

"Hey!" I say a bit desperate. Rachel turns her head towards me smiling in return.

"Hello Sam. How was your night?" I hesitate to answer. The events leading to the night were amazing. But the night wasn't so.. pleasant. The memory's of last night flicker back. Keith and I.

"Sam?" the voice of Rachel's pulls me out of my own thoughts.

"Oh it was fine. You know when you get in trouble by your parents," I nod slowly, opening my locker door.

"I hope I didn't upset your brother by inviting you over, did I?" Upset? More like happy. The only reason why Keith was mad was because I could have thrown my cover. He was probably joyful that I was gone so long yesterday.

"No. He just wanted to know where I was, that was all," I reassure her. Lieing to her.

"Good," she smiles looking up at me.

"So when are you going to play again?"

picturing her on the piano with her fingers gracefully tracing the keys.

"Actually, this afternoon. I'm preforming a solo for glee club," her voice goes higher and higher.

"Glee Cub?" I drop a couple of books in my bag, zipping it up.

"Yes. You should join! It's really fun."

"As in show choir?" She nods her head, making her hair move to her back, exposing a beautiful necklace. A lock and key. "I, uh," continuing to stare at her chest. "Um I can't sing," I finally say moving my eyes to the floor.

"That's what's great! You don't really have to sing. But you do have to audition, but Mr. Schue has to let you join," we now walk down the hall. The crowded halls dodge us, with stares that bore into us. I ignore them and focus on Rachel.

"Okay," I say making up my mind when we come to a stop.

"You'll join Glee Club?" she quirks a eyebrow. I just nod, earning a smile and a hug.

"Great! Now come by the choir room at the end of the day," she says walking into her class that's staring at us too.

"Sure."

I make my way towards my first class. Yet again getting glares, stares, and head shakes from everybody. And again I ignore them and focus on the end of the day.

"Hello white boy," I see Mercedes? I think that's her name. And a goth Asian girl.

I take my seat beside them awkwardly waving to the both of them.

In the middle of class Mercedes slides me a piece of paper. I scrunch up my face and look at her in confusion.

"_Read it,"_ she mouths turning her hands motioning me to open it up. I do so reading the printed question.

_Sam Right?_

_Do you even know what you're getting yourself into?_

I look over at her again with the same expression I had on before. She takes her pencil and pretends to write telling me to do the same. I pull out my pen and scribble out my answer, adding to the note.

_Sam Right?_

_Do you even know what you're getting yourself into?_

**Yeah.. Uh? Can you tell me what you're talking about?**

I slide it back to her. Getting a head shake from the Asian beside Mercedes? Mercedes quickly but neatly writes back and passes it back towards me.

_Sam Right?_

_Do you even know what you're getting yourself into?_

**Yeah.. Uh? Can you tell me what you're talking about?**

_Rachel! You dumb Blonde!_

_Can't you see the warning signs!_

_The visit from Finn and his boys!_

_The meet and greet with Quinn and her bitches!_

_The video from the schools gossip blog?_

_Stares and glares from the student body?_

Okay I am completely confused right now? SO I look back at Mercedes and Asian girls again, showing my '_I have no Fuckin Idea what you're saying' _look. The pen in my hand writes back a reply and sends it off towards Mercedes. Before I do that I read it over:

_Sam Right?_

_Do you even know what you're getting yourself into?_

**Yeah.. Uh? Can you tell me what you're talking about?**

_Rachel! You dumb Blonde!_

_Can't you see the warning signs!_

_The visit from Finn and his boys!_

_The meet and greet with Quinn and her bitches!_

_The video from the schools gossip blog?_

_Stares and glares from the student body!_

**What are you saying!**

**Stay away from Rachel?**

**Look I'm not trying to take her away from her friends**

**I just want her to be my friend...**

Mercedes scoffs and slides the note to the goth girl seated next to her. She whispers something back to Mercedes getting a head shake. She pulls out her pen and writes her message. She crumbles it up and throws it to me. I grumble and unfold it. Reading the next note:

_Sam Right?_

_Do you even know what you're getting yourself into?_

**Yeah.. Uh? Can you tell me what you're talking about?**

_Rachel! You dumb Blonde_

_Can't you see the warning signs!_

_The visit from Finn and his boys!_

_The meet and greet with Quinn and her bitches!_

_The video from the schools gossip blog?_

_Stares and glares from the student body!_

**What are you saying? **

**Stay away from Rachel?**

**Look I'm not trying to take her away from her friends**

**I just want to be her friend...**

_**Pu-lease!**_

_**You sure want more than a friendship boy!**_

_**(Everybody does!)**_

_**And let's get one thing straight...**_

_**Rachel's not our (any ones)friend...**_

_**You need to stop talking to that girl or else **_

**YOU _going to ruin our chances!_**

**Chances at What?**

I write down my part and throw it back to Them. Not even a minute passes before I feel the paper bounce off my head. I open it up and skip to the bottom

_**Nationals!**_

_**If Rachel's bummed out or distracted there is no chance we gonna win!**_

_**So you need to back off or you are going to earthier **_

_**A) Get your self embarrassed**_

_**B) End up with a broken heart or Bone? (U never kno)**_

_**C)Get hurt, not just physically but mentally **_

_**D)Get yourself killed **_

_**OR**_

_**E) All of the above **_

"The hell!" I mutter. I look over to the two of them. They simply nod their head. I scoff and throw the note in the trash can. When the bell rings, quickly gather my things and head out. It's the end of the day and I haven't seen Rachel since this morning. I jog to my locker, rushing to open my lock off my locker.

"Hey?" I hear to my right. The voice of Rachel Berry.

"Hey," I say back. I shut my locker and stand next to her.

"So did you pick a song?" she asks. I shake my head.

"I thought I would try out tomorrow. And today just...observe," I say smirking. Rachel laughs and leads the way towards the choir room. We enter the room, seeing Mercedes and the goth girl. Next to the boy who obsessed over my hair. And a guy in a wheel chair next to the goth girl. Two guys are in the corner, practicing some dance moves, but stops short to stare.

"Come on," she whispers when everybody stops and looks at us. She leads me to the other side of the room where there are chairs. We take a seat waiting for the club to begin.

"Alright guys let's he- Oh hey Sam? Right?" Mr. Schue the director and Spanish says looking at the two of us. He gets a funny look on his face too.

Well let's get to the auditorium for some auditions! I thought you could help judge," he says with much enthusiasm. He grabs a clip board on the piano and walks out the left exit.

We all get up and head towards the exit too.

"So Sam, are you going to try out now? Or?"

"Oh I thought I would do it tomorrow, don't really have a song in mind to sing," I say truthfully. Mr. Schue nods and looks back up to the stage. He said we are watching seven auditions.

I sit next to Rachel on the right side of the aisle.

"I'm so glad we have new members!" she whisper yells at me.

"Yeah including me," She hits my arm playfully and watches the stage. The lights turns on and a figure appears.

"Okay. So what are you going to sing for us Quinn," Mr. Schue yells to the stage. There is a bit of commotion in front of us as everybody talks 'why is Quinn Fabray joining Glee Club?'. I look down at Rachel who has tensed a bit.

"You okay?"

"Yes just shocked that Quinn Fabray would join this Club," she says it as in it's a bad way.

"Well it could be a good thing, right?"

"It's not that. It is a good thing, never mind." she says slightly giggling at the end.

"I will be singing "Pretty Girl Rock" she smirks and turns around waving her finger cuing the music. The rest of the lights turn on showing Santana and Brittany on the stage singing for back up?

**[_Quinn-_**_Santana and Brittany_**]**

_Uh uh uh aahh uh uh  
>I can do the pretty girl rock rock<br>Rock to the pretty girl rock rock rock  
>Now what's your name<em>

**My name is Quinn, I'm with Finn**  
><strong>Fly oh my is a little bit scary Boys wanna marry looking at my deri<strong>  
><strong>And you can stare but if you touch then ima beri<strong>

**Pretty as a picture**  
><strong>Sweeter than a swisher<strong>

**I ain't gotta talk about it baby you can see it**  
><strong>But if you want I'll be happy to repeat it<strong>

**My name is Quinn, I'm with Finn**  
><strong>Fly oh my is a little bit scary Boys wanna marry looking at my deri<strong>  
><strong>And you can stare but if you touch it ima beri<strong>

**Pretty as a picture Sweeter** **than a swisher**  
><strong>Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya<strong>  
><strong>I can talk about it cause I know that I'm pretty<strong>  
><strong>If you know it too then ladies sing it with me<strong>

**All eyes on me when I walk in,**  
><strong>No question that this girl's a 10 Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. My walk my talk the way I dress It's not my fault so please don't trip<strong>  
><strong>Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful<strong>

_Aye, now do the pretty girl rock rock rock_

_**Do the pretty girl rock rock rock Do the pretty girl rock rock  
>All my ladies do the pretty girl rock rock rock<br>Do the pretty girl rock rock rock Do the pretty girl rock rock  
>Do the pretty girl rock<strong>_

**Now were you at, If your looking for me you can catch me**  
><strong>Cameras flashing, daddies turned his head as soon as I passed him Girls think I'm conceded cause I think I'm attraction<strong>  
><strong>Don't worry about what I think why don't you ask him<strong>

**Owoaah!**  
><strong>Get yourself together don't hate(don't do it), jealous is the ugliest trait(ohh, don't do it)<strong>  
><strong>I can talk about it cause I know that I'm pretty<strong>  
><strong>If you know it too then ladies sing it with me<strong>

**All eyes on me when I walk in, No question that this girl's a 10 Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. My walk my talk the way I dress It's not my fault so please don't trip**

**Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful Doing the pretty girl rock rock rock**  
><strong>Do the pretty girl rock rock rock Do the pretty girl rock rock<strong>  
><strong>Do the pretty girl rock rock<strong>  
><strong>All my ladies do the pretty girl rock rock rock<strong>

**Get along with your pretty girl rock rock rock**  
><strong>Still show me your pretty girl rock rock rock<strong>  
><strong>All my ladies do the pretty girl rock rock rock Sing it with me now<strong>

**All eyes on me when I walk in,**  
><strong>No question that this girl's a 10 Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. My walk my talk the way I dress It's not my fault so please don't trip<strong>  
><strong>Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful [x2]<strong>

**Owoahaha!**

Quinn smirks looking right at me and Rachel, she winks. Rachel takes a deep breath and claps. The others join in slowly.

"That was good Quinn," Mr. Schuester says. " Santana and Brittany it's your turn now,"

Quinn walks off the stage and sits in the front row crossing her arms.

"We are going to preform one of our favorite songs," Brittany says. Hopping in joy she and Santana take out their hair. "We have another person who's going to help us," Out comes the big black guy from Finn's gang, Azmio. The sound of the song hit's our ears. I hear Rachel laugh a little at my side as she watches smiling, biting her finger.

**[**_**Santana and Brittany...**_**Azmio]**

**OK **_**(ahh)**_**  
>Yeah <strong>_**(ahh)**_**  
>Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka <strong>_**(oh, baby)**_**  
>Ladies let's go (uhh)<br>Soldiers let's go (dolls)  
>Let me talk to y'all and just you know<br>Give you a little situation... listen **_**(fellas)**_  
><strong><br>Ya see this shit get hot  
>Every time I come through when I step up in the spot<strong> _**(are you ready)**_  
><strong>Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout<br>Prowl for the best chick  
>Yes I'm on the lookout<strong> _**(let's dance)**_  
><em><strong>Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with it<br>Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)  
>No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve<br>Gimme the number  
>But make sure you call before you leave<strong>_

_**I know you like me (I know you like me)  
>I know you do (I know you do)<br>That's why whenever I come around  
>She's all over you (she's all over you)<br>I know you want it (I know you want it)  
>It's easy to see (it's easy to see)<br>**__**And in the back of your mind  
>I know you should be on with me (babe)<strong>_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?<br>Don't cha?  
>Don't cha?<br>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?<br>Don't cha?  
><strong>__**Don't cha?**_

_**Fight the feeling**_ **(fight the feeling)**  
><em><strong>leave it alone<strong>_ **_(leave it alone)_**  
><em><strong>'Cause if it ain't love<strong>_  
><em><strong>It just ain't enough to leave my happy home<strong>_ **(my happy home)**  
><em><strong>Let's keep it friendly<strong>_ (**let's keep it friendly**)  
><strong><em>You have to play fair<em>** **(you have to play fair)**  
><em><strong>See I don't care<strong>_  
><strong><em>But I know she ain't gonna wanna share<em>**

**_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_**  
><strong><em>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't cha?<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't cha?<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't cha?<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't cha?<em>**

**OK, I see how it's goin' down **_**(ahh, don't cha)**_  
><strong>Seems like shorty wanna lit<strong>**tle menage pop off or something** _**(let's go)**_  
><strong>Well let me get straight to it<strong>  
><strong>Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it<br>It's the god almighty, looking all brand new  
>If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanquish<br>Looking at me all like she really wanna do it  
>Tryna put it on me till my balls black an blueish<br>Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on  
>Strip out the Chanel<br>And leave the lingerie on  
>Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time<br>Looking at ya wan break my back  
>You're the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum<br>An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum  
>For the record, don't think it was something you did<br>Shorty all on me cause it's hard to resist the kid  
>I got a idea that's dope for y'all<br>As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'al**l

_**I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
>I understand (I understand)<br>I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
>If you were my own man<br>Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
>Possibly (possibly)<br>Until then old friend  
>Your secret is safe with me<br>**__**  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?<br>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
>Don't cha?<br>Don't cha?  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?<br>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
>Don't cha?<br>Don't cha? **_

After they're done Mr. Schue finally says something after a couple secounds.

"Uh, Thank you. You three can sit down by Quinn," He breathes out.I laugh a little and clap my hands and they all join in again. "Next," he calls out.

Out come the guy with the Mohawk. He has a guitar on his back and smirks at the three cheerios in the front.

"Since I'm a bad ass Jew I decided to pick a song from a bad ass Jewish artist." He begins to strum his guitar swaying back and forth.

**[Puck]**

**Uptown girl  
>She's been living in her uptown world<br>I bet she's never had a backstreet guy  
>I bet her momma never told her why<strong>

**I'm gonna try for an uptown girl**  
><strong>She's been living in her white bread world<strong>  
><strong>As long as anyone with hot blood can<strong>  
><strong>And now she's looking for a downtown man<strong>  
><strong>That's what I am<strong>

**And when she knows what**  
><strong>She wants from her time<strong>  
><strong>And when she wakes up<strong>  
><strong>And makes up her mind<strong>

**You know I've seen her in her uptown world**  
><strong>She's getting tired of her high class toys<strong>  
><strong>And all her presents from her uptown boys<strong>  
><strong>She's got a choice<strong>

"Uh isn't there another verse?" I lean down and ask Rachel.

"Yes. It has the love word in it," she whispers not taking her eyes off the stage.

"Noah doesn't do love."

**Uptown girl**  
><strong>You know I can't afford to buy her pearls<strong>  
><strong>But maybe someday when my ship comes in<strong>  
><strong>She'll understand what kind of guy I've been<strong>  
><strong>And then I'll win<strong>

**And when she's walking**  
><strong>She's looking so fine<strong>  
><strong>And when she's talking<strong>  
><strong>She'll say that she's mine<strong>

**She's been living in her white bread world**  
><strong>As long as anyone with hot blood can<strong>  
><strong>And now she's looking for a downtown man<strong>  
><strong>That's what I am<strong>

**Uptown girl**  
><strong>She's my uptown girl<strong>

"Woo! Didn't know you had it in you Puck!" Mr. Schue says smiling and calls out the other person.

"Well I'm a BAMF! Mr. Schue."

He puts down his guitar.

"What's a '_BAMF'?" _Mr. Schue asks Puck.

"A Bad Ass Mother F-"

"Okay next!"

Finn. Finn walks out onto the stage, having on his lips, that stupid lopsided smile. He just begins singing once he has reached the mic.

**[Finn]**

**Somewhere there's speaking  
>It's already coming in<br>Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
>You never could get it<br>Unless you were fed it  
>Now you're here and you don't know why<strong>

**But under skinned knees and the skid marks**  
><strong>Past the places where you used to learn<strong>  
><strong>You howl and listen<strong>  
><strong>Listen and wait for the<strong>  
><strong>Echoes of angels who won't return<strong>

**_[Chorus]_**  
><strong>He's everything you want<strong>  
><strong>He's everything you need<strong>  
><strong>He's everything inside of you<strong>  
><strong>That you wish you could be<strong>  
><strong>He says all the right things<strong>  
><strong>At exactly the right time<strong>  
><strong>But he means nothing to you<strong>  
><strong>And you don't know why<strong>

**You're waiting for someone**  
><strong>To put you together<strong>  
><strong>You're waiting for someone to push you away<strong>  
><strong>There's always another wound to discover<strong>  
><strong>There's always something more you wish he'd say<strong>

**_[Chorus]_**

**But you'll just sit tight**  
><strong>And watch it unwind<strong>  
><strong>It's only what you're asking for<strong>  
><strong>And you'll be just fine<strong>  
><strong>With all of your time<strong>  
><strong>It's only what you're waiting for<strong>

**Out of the island**  
><strong>Into the highway<strong>  
><strong>Past the places where you might have turned<strong>  
><strong>You never did notice<strong>  
><strong>But you still hide away<strong>  
><strong>The anger of angels who won't return<strong>

**_[Chorus]_**  
><strong>I am everything you want<strong>  
><strong>I am everything you need<strong>  
><strong>I am everything inside of you<strong>  
><strong>That you wish you could be<strong>  
><strong>I say all the right things<strong>  
><strong>At exactly the right time<strong>  
><strong>But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why<strong>  
><strong>And I don't know why<strong>  
><strong>Why<strong>  
><strong>I don't know<strong>

He ends the song looking directly at Rachel. My brain say's don't look at her. But I do, her face is blank. By this time everybody's looking at the Rachel and myself. She closes her eyes. She gets up from her position and walks towards the exit. Leaving me confused more than ever.

"Rachel! Wait!" Finn calls from the stage. The footsteps of Finn is all that can be heard. He runs up the aisle, my eyes follow the tall figure out the auditourm door. I turn around towards the rest of the club.

"Hey! Hey. Mr. Schue can I sing my song tomorrow?" The other jock says who hasn't auditioned yet. "Because I don't think anyone wants to hear me sing my song after that!"

"Uh sure, Dave."

"Okay that includes today's auditions," Mr. Schue gathers up his stuff and quickly escapes the room.

"Quinn you better go and get your man," Kurt breaks the silence. Quinn, Santana and Brittany hurry out the door. But not fast enough to give me glare.

"Well I better go check on Hudson," Puck gets up and hits the two bigger boys backs. "See ya later freaks!" he gives them the peace sign and jogs out of the auditorium, with the other two not far behind.

I get up and walk out the exit and to my locker. Hopefully Rachel's there. Our lockers are clear across the school, towards the office. When I rally the corner I stop. Finn and the whole football team are standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Nice of you to join us Evans," Finn says smirking. I turn around, hoping there's no one behind me. A couple more players circle around me. One hand behind their backs.

"Okay what do you want?"

After I say that they whip their arms around revealing drinks from a gas station. Before I can ask they fling the drink at me. The cold substance of slushy cling to my body. My eyes sting of the syrup seeping through my eye lids. The freezing feeling of the liquid drip down in my underpants. I clear my eyes with my fingers, carefully. Finn comes to view with another cup in his hand.

"You see Sam, Rachel is mine. Always has been and always will be. But there is one thing that kept keeping her from me. You." He pours the drink over my head.

"You Can't Do This!" I scream and tackle him onto the floor that's covered in slushy. I get a couple good hits until, someone kicks me off of him. I roll off of him wet, with more slushy. I rub my eyes, Azmio and Karofsky come into view. Their hands clinched and ready to hit, until Finn stops them.

"Don't Touch Him!" he tells the two. They release their fists and back away. I get up slowly, in case I fall down, back into the slush.

"I want to have to feel the blood of him on my fists once I get done with him," he says low enough for me to hear.

"I won't be the one bleeding," I say confidently. I get into position to fight. Until my phone vibrates in my pocket. I reach into my pocket and grab the phone.

**Incoming Call-Keith**

It blinks off and on.

"Shit!" I pull it back into my pocket. "Okay."

"Fuckin Okay?"

"Okay I'll stay away from Rachel," The sentence is short and painful. I bow my head looking at the colors of the slushy.

"That's better Sammy-"

Before I know it I'm on top of Finn throwing out crazy punches.

"Do something, fucker," I hear Puck tell Azmio and Karofsky.

"We can't. He told us not to touch him," they both say. But I'm not to sure, because all I can hear now is the curse words and sounds of the punches.

The one thing Keith taught me was never leave yourself open. He always told me so. But today it wasn't with me because I was open. Finn nails me right in the lower stomach area causing me to get my breath knocked out of me. I fall off of him, trying to catch my breath.

Finn rolls onto me, I begin to feel his fist on my face. I try to dodge them, but it's not good to dodge with your head.

"Finn! Finn!" is repeated over and over in the air. I try to do the move one of my friends taught me in Tennessee. But the floors are to slippery to get a grip on the floor, my feet slip every time.

But Finn's glory is short lived once the hall goes silent. By a football player yelling:

"**The school officer is coming!"** he yells. The next sound is the sound of the shoes running down the hall. Azmio and Karofsky help Finn up and they run off. The pain in my stomach is a bitch, when I get up. I pick up my bag on the way out. Running out the school gripping my stomach. By the time I'm outside everybody is gone. No one in site except for a Black SUV in the corner of the parking lot. I make out the four people around the car: Kurt, Mercedes, Goth Asian girl, and another Asian.

"Fuck!" I yell out in pain and clutch my stomach. I run across the street into the trees and shrubs, grabbing my stomach. I jog the path until I reach my '_shack_' of a house. Every step is hell. By the time I make it in the house I drop my stuff and collapse to my knees. Slowly I fall to the floor, landing on my side. My eyes begin to droop, seeing Chelsea run into the hallway dropping her self next to me. Chelsea turns me on my back and begins to take off my wet, sticky, bloody clothes. The last thing I see is Rachel, until I go unconscious.

**Woo long chapter for me. Do you know what gets Sam angry? I didn't really make Finn and Keith as angry as I wanted to but.. I'm saving that for the next couple chapters. Sam's past in Tennessee is coming up in the next couple of chapters too. **

**Next Chapter:**

**More angry Finn and Keith. **

**Sam finds out about Rachel's past with Finn. **

**And maybe the Festival-Fair.**

**I'd really like it if you reviewed the story. With school and everything- I'd like some reviews!...Lol**


	7. Attached they all leave

**AN: thank ya for the reviews and story alerts... I have changed the summary because when I published this I din't know what to put for the summary...**

"**Running From One Entering Another"**

"We have to take him to the the ER!" Chelsea's voice is the first thing I hear.

"NO! He's on the run! His face is going to end up on the news pretty soon!" Keith comes from the right of me. I shift uncomfortable, feeling the padding below me. "We're not going to risk it, just because he got the shit knocked out of him! No!" My eyes rise slowly, but fall shortly after.

"Look at him! He's unconscious for crying out loud!"

"You know what it's not my fault he got knocked out! I taught him never to leave himself open! And you know what he did!" Keith's voice starts to grow louder and louder. "His stomach proves it." I feel Keith's body heat when he points to my stomach. "Shit's black!" he says as if he discovered something.

"Well we need to at least report these boys!" I hear the floor boards shift, Chelsea walks towards Keith. "Look what they have done to him!-

"Yeah!" he says sarcastically. "It's not like he hasn't done the same!"

"**Well we need to do something**-" I decide now's a good time to wake up. I slowly groan, shifting again towards the floor. My stomach feels like there's acid inside, burning through my skin. Every inch of me hurts earning groans from all pitches of my voice.

"Hey! how are you feeling?" Chelsea's voice becomes high pitch and sweet. She runs over to the pile of cushions that I lay on. My brain tells me to get up, but my muscles tell me to stay down.

"You look like shit Samser!" Keith just blurts out, not even holding back.

"Thanks," my voice is shaky and uneven. I get to my feet, with the help of Chelsea and Keith.

"Are you okay? Who did this? Are people ma-

"Shut it, Chelz!" Keith barks to Chelsea. She stops talking and looks at my face, taking the wash cloth and slowly slides it over my bruises. I flinch at the contact but soon relax into it.

"I feel fine. Just leave me alone!" I push away Chelsea and the wet cloth. I try to move my legs faster but I stumble and hit the doorway.

"No you're not. Now Sam who beat the crap out of you?" Keith crosses his arm and leans to the side.

"Look it's nothing! I just got on some peoples bad side."

"I am ready to pack up and leave because of you!"

"Well I'm sorry I'm trying to be a normal teenagers!" I push myself off the the wall and use the rest of my energy to go to my room.

"A normal Teenager?" Keith walks into the hallway yelling. "Normal teenagers don't get thrown in jail!" I ignore him yelling at me. But I keep hear him going on. "Normal teenagers don't ki..."

I fall into my room closing the door behind me. I look in the mirror that's hanging on the door. My stomach has a big black bruise above my ribs. Black lightly covers my left eye, a busted lip that has blood stained at the corners of my mouth. I rehydrate my dry mouth with a can of monster, that's halfway full. I switch my clothes (Pants) and into a pair of shorts. I lower my body slow onto the mattress and flip the cover onto my body. I fall asleep quickly even when I was out for more than 2 hours.

* * *

><p><em>I walk into the school building feeling the warm air hit my cold body. My back pack's placed on my back. I walk down the hallway not really knowing were I'm going, I just let the other people guide me through the school. I end up in the middle of the 100 hall. I pass by a mirror hanging on a door way saying <em>_**"Believe in" **__and you see your reflection. I take a double take when I see myself. My eyes are fully healthy and Brown. My busted lip is back to it's normal self. My hair is fully brown and cut back into my normal hair cut. I stare at myself with wide eyes, touching my hair making sure it's real. I see a figure, a couple figures actually standing behind me. I do a 180 turning to the five figures. My eyes are about to pop out of my eye sockets. There standing in the hallway of McKinley high school is: Trey, Tony, Mark, Kyle, and Josh. They just stand there as if today's a normal day back in Tennessee. I look around the hallway, seeing it's suddenly empty. I look straight ahead and see something much horrible._

_Finn but not just Finn, Rachel. Rachel and Finn holding hands. Finn's in his football jersey smirking. Rachel's clothed in a Cheerio's uniform. Hair pulled back in a slick high ponytail. Rachel's smiling but not happy. The Finn and his gang is behind them making sure no one get's in way of the two. Santana and Brittany are on Rachel's side strutting behind the two._

_I try to walk over to the group but I'm cut back when a squad of men rush in and take me out. They're wearing black, probably cops. I try yelling at her. She turns her head towards me, it's just like a movie; slow motion her hair flies in the air when she looks straight at me. I manage to get away from their grip. I stumble over, almost falling to the ground. I run over to Rachel. Just Rachel. Everybody's gone and we're just by ourselves. She's back into her normal, dress and heels. Her hair's curled and falls gracefully around her face. I hold her in my arms, our eyes search each others. As if we are going to find the answers to our mysteries. _

"_Sam." she whispers. Her frown turning into a smile. I look everywhere until my eyes come in contact with her lips. I turn my frown into a smile too. My lips begins to move for her lips-_

"Samser!" I hear my door creak open.

"Hmm?" I moan out. I've just been woken up from one of my best and maybe the weirdest dreams ever.

"Come on we're going out for a run." He's in shorts and a rip a shirt that has the sleeves ripped off.

"Are you shittin me?"

"No!" he says with to much excitement to be waking up this early in the morning.

"Mhhhh!" I groan and slowly get up-making me ache and groan. The time I get up and dressed I've been wasting 30 minutes, 30 minutes I could be sleeping.

I walk down the stairs leaning back, making me not feel the pain. I shuffle over to the living room where Chelsea's stretching her legs. She gives me a sincere look, meaning she tried to tell Keith not to take me out for a run. She's dressed in pink shorts and a white T-shirt. Keith has on a black shorts and a blue T-shirt. My clothing is the easiest thing that I could put on with out causing to much pain: baggy blue shorts and a white loose T-shirt.

"Well let's go," Kieth says running out the back door. I tilt my head back and ask what I did to deserve this? Oh yeah I Ki-

"Saaaamseeeer let's go!" I hear Keith yell from behind me.

"Sorry. I told him not to wake you," Chelsea says before she runs out the house.

"Should have took an aspirin." I think to myself. My lungs take a big inhale before running out the door too.

* * *

><p>It's 8:00 am and we started at 5:00 am. I'm finally coming to a end when I round the bushes and see the house. The sun's keeping it's heat on me and I'm fuckin sore as hell from yesterday. I'm diffidently going to feel this tomorrow. I slow my pace, walking in the back door. The house's empty and straightened up but not clean as it can be. I open the fridge and bring water to my dry mouth.<p>

"Hey! Samser. It's about time." Keith says, already showered and dressed. I nod and take the back stairs to my room. I run into the door and open it up ready for another nap. I'm ready to flop down but I remember I'm all sweaty. I take another 10 minutes in the shower cleaning off the sweat and blood from yesterday. The warm water feels like needles against my sore skin. My stomach bruise is now turning blue lightly and my eye is swollen now.

I'm finally cleaned and refreshed so I go down stairs. On the table is lunch supplies: meat, bread, cheese, tomatoes, lettuces, mayo, and chips. I take two slices of bread and begin to build my lunch. Spreading my bread in cheese and ham I take a seat on the bench and begin to eat. When I swallow I can feel it go down my throat and into my stomach.

"Ooh! Your bruise is getting swollen!" Chelsea comes into the kitchen and get's two drinks from the fridge. "You should put some ice on it again. It'll help the swell," she says with a mouthful of food. Next she opens the freezer taking out a bag of peas and chucks it at me. I hit's my face and lands on my lap.

"Ow."

"It'll Help!"

"Okay ,okay." I take the rest of my sandwich and the frozen bag of peas up to my room.

I lay against the wall and keep the bag of ice on my eyes. When I finally finish my lunch it's not to long before I fall asleep thinking about the dream before.

* * *

><p>"<em>Clunk"<em>

"The fuck?" I mumble to myself when I feel something hit the side of my head.

"Put that on your eye." Is all I hear before Keith unpops his head from my door and down the hall. "It'll keep the swelling down and make it feel better!" he yells from down the hall.

I unscrew the lid slowly, releasing the smell of the cream into the the air around me. The smell of cream is filling my nostrils. I scoop my hand down, filling my palm with white cream. I bring it to my face, spreading it around my eye, flinching at the contact. Soon I relax, sitting on the mattress.

* * *

><p>It's Monday morning, and I'm still sore but not as bad as Saturday. This weekend had to be the worst weekend ever, not including the weekend from Tennessee. Everyday I think of her, thinking of Rachel, it's something I've never experienced before, even when we were back at Tennessee.<p>

"Sam!" Keith pulls me put of my thoughts. I'm on the back stairs pulling on my shoes.

"Come on Samser, we're going for a drive before school." Keith takes the keys off the counter and exits out the back door.

Great I wonder what he's going to yell at me thins time. I think I should just go out the front door and hurry to school, he won't know I ran out on him. But I'm already out the door and walking to the Bronco.

The ride over is silent and aganizing, rain drops slowly spot the windshield. The mornings wet and cloudy from the view. I take a glance at Keith every now and then to the school. He looks normal today, no eyebrows scrunched up in anger, no frown. We come to the corner to the school zone- expecting to get out I unbuckle my seat belt but we keep going. I look back in confusion, then at Keith. He's keeps his focus on the road, not even looking at me. I'm about to open my mouth but I keep it shut, knowing he'll just yell at me.

We come to a stop, in the middle of nowhere.

"Sam," he says in a way that makes it seem bad.

"Why are we here?"

"We need to talk."

"About?" I keep my eyes out the window.

"You," he says.

"And," I say already knowing the answer.

"This girl!" he raises his voice. Now he's pissed.

"She's just not a fuckin girl!" I sit up finally looking at him. "She listens when I talk she's not the same as the others" it's true. She listens when I talk, like actually listens and she's not like the others, that's what makes me feel drawn to her.

"Yes she is. She's just a normal girl! She'll learn your secret and tell people. She's not someone we can trust."

"She's not like that!" I hear Keith snort obliviously not believing me.

"The one thing I told you was not to get attached, everyone leaves eventually."

"The one thing you told me was Keep a low profile."

"They are both the same! To keep a low profile you don't get attached! Easy as that!" he begins the wave his hands all over the place.

"I am keeping a low profile!" I lie. Everyone at school knows me as Sam Evans 'the boy who's hanging out with Rachel Berry'.

"Just ditch the girl and you'll be fine!"

"Let me ask you one question!" I don't wait for him to answer. "You said don't get attached, everyone leaves eventually. But why are you with Chelsea? When you know she'll eventually leave like Kendra did!" Keith's face falls, softens a little and looks out his window. I fell guilty for mentioning Kendra. Keith's girlfriend before Chelsea.

"That's why I'm telling you this. This is the best advice to give-

"I thought the best advice was never leave yourself open. Or don't drink and try to get in a fight. Or-

"Okay I've been giving you a lot of advice, but this one's the most important! He cuts in. "I'm telling you this because I am in this situation now, and there's nothing I can do about it. I need Chelsea. And I hate that I need her!"

"But isn't it good to need somebody, something, anything?"

"No because they all leave!" he yells back like I'm dumb. "And I'm fuckin scared when Chelsea will eventually leave." he says yelling. "Me fuckin scared!" he shakes his head. "They'll all leave," he says barley over a whisper. "Just like mom and dad. They'll abandon you, forget you, leave you."

"What about me and you?" I say slowly looking at him but I eventually look out the window.

"It'll just be a matter of time. I know it." he starts the car and pulls out of the road towards the school.

"_It'll just be a matter of time. I know it."_

"_It'll just be a matter of time. I know it."_

We pull up to the school's parking lot. I've missed first block, because of the talk.

"Remember what I said." he tells me when I get out of the car. I just nod.

"_It'll just be a matter of time. I know it."_

"_It'll just be a matter of time. I know it." _

The sound of Keith's voice replays in my head over and over. I don't know what to think or what to do, with this one sentence he said:

"_It'll just be a matter of time. I know it."_

I dig in my locker, getting frustrated that I can't find what I want! My locker closes all of sudden, Finn comes in my view.

"Hey there Samuel!"

"What do you want?"

"Looks like you got yourself a bruise there." he points to my eye. "Should really put some ice on that!" They all laugh and soon die down, becoming serious.

"_I'll just be a matter of time. I know it."_

"_It'll just be a matter of time. I know it."_

"I just want to confirm on, you staying away from Rachel?" he says giving a glare.

"I kind of can't." his face goes angry. "I mean her lockers right next to mine." I point to the locker next to mine-Rachel's.

"I can get someone on that," he says with full of confidants. "So?" he asks tilting his head forward.

"_It'll just be a matter of time. I know it."_

"_It'll just be a matter of time. I know it."_

Keith's voice is keep playing out over and over in my head. I don't want Rachel to feel like this, to feel that eventually I will leave, no matter what. I don't want to feel like how Keith's feeling. It's better that I end this now, early.

"Yeah." I look back and the four boys are walking down the hall, Finn looks back and nods his head, knowing what I said.

I finally gather my things and head to my next class. I close my locker and get out of here before Rachel comes. I turn the corner, Rachel's walking the direction towards me. She see's me and smiles.

"_It'll just be a matter of time. I know it."_

"_It'll just be a matter of time. I know it."_

I pull my lips in a straight line, I spin on my heels and walk the other way. I know her face falls instantly. Knowing is just the same as seeing. And I know people are watching, whispering, staring, gossiping.

_"It'll just be a matter of time. I know it."_

**Chapter 7... Woo!... Anyway thanks for the reviews... So does anybody know what Sam has done wrong back in Tennessee?**

**That might come up in the next chapter. Idk yet.**


	8. The past makes us stronger

**AN: Thank you for the couple of reviews and story alerts and Favorite's. So here's chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer- I Do not own glee :(**

"**Running From One Entering Another"**

**Today on Channel 1 news! **

The sound of the school's news flickers on the T.V screen. A girl around my age appears on the screen. Her voice is way to preppy and high, to be talking about school news. I sit in homeroom looking around the classroom, while the sound of the T.V is in the background. They talk about school, SAT, College applications, and school sports. Last they talk about '_Glee Club'. _I think about this school's glee club, and soon Rachel. Her face fills my mind, her olive skin face flickers through my head.

"**Ring Ring"**

The bell rings, stating it's last Block of school. I gather my school books and hightail it to Spanish. When I enter the Spanish room I take my seat next Mercedes and Tina again. They both smile at me and I smile back.

"So class I want you to break up in groups of three or two," Mr. Schuester says when he has entered the class room. Some yell excited that they can talk with friends while others groan. "These are the assignments that's due at the end of the hour, so get to work!" Mr. Schue says handing out the papers.

"Psst! Sam!" I look across the isle, Mercedes and Tina wave me towards them.

"Come work with us!" Tina yells. I slowly gather my things and walk over to them. I drag a desk near their desks and take a seat.

"Hey."

"Hello," they respond looking at me with wide eyes.

"What happened to your eye?" Tina asks.

"I uh, feel when stepping out of the shower." I lie. They nod, not sure to believe me."So I think number one i-

"Okay enough school work! Time for gossip," Mercedes says dropping her pencil and looking at me with wide eyes.

"Uh?" I lean back, away from them.

"Mercedes!" Tina warns. "So what happened with Rachel?" she says casually. I look down at the piece of paper trying to figure out the problems.

"Nothing," I write my name on the line stated so.

"Well you did something because Finn's happy like a little boy on Christmas day," Mercedes says bringing out her nail filer and plugging in her headphones.

"And I haven't seen Quinn so happy," Tina adds. I guess Finn being happy makes sense but not Quinn being happy?

"Why would Quinn be happy?" I say suddenly getting drawn into the gossip that has me involved.

"You haven't herd the McKinley Tale?" Tina yells at me.

"What's the McKinley Tale?" I say rising an eyebrow .

"Oh My God!" Tina says excitable! "Mercedes!" Tina try's getting Mercedes attention. "Mercedes!" Tina pulls out her head phones. She looks like shes going to yell at her but soon changes when Tina tells her:

"Sam hasn't herd the McKinley Tale!" Mercedes eyes bulge out and look around the class room.

"Oh My Urethra! Okay make sure you keep quite Tina. Oh my gosh no ones told you the Tale?" Mercedes says whispering to me. I shake my head.

"I am so surprised! I love telling gossip!" Tina claps her hands.

"This isn't gossip this is real stuff!" Mercedes says.

"Yes, right!" Tina says clearing the excitement off her face and putting on a serious one.

"Okay let me get my lip gloss on." Mercedes digs in her side bag pulling out a tube of lip gloss.

"Why are you putting lip gloss on?" I ask her her. She just contunes spreading the gloss on her lips.

"Okay." she rubs her lips together. "I need to look good when I talk about serious stuff." she places her hands on the desk and breaths a second before talking. "M-Kay well you know how Finn's all up in Rachel's biz?" Mercedes asks me. I just nod. "Well that's because they dated for like a year or so. And Rachel she use to be extremely popular! I mean like Popular! When she walked down the hall the hallway would split into two. People use to be afraid to look at her; afraid she might not like them and make their life a living hell." I try to think Rachel as the mean kind of popular but I just can't. "And when Finn was with her she was different. Like meaner different. And Santana and Brittany use to be her best friends. Oh yeah! She was on the cheerios too! That's why she was popular. And she knew Finn since they were little. Then when they started high school Finn asked her out, that's when Finchel began. They were every where! The news paper, the announcement, Jacobs blog, on the walls, in the trophies case, pictures everywhere of them. They even ran for Class president. Finn president and Rachel vice president." Mercedes nods her head slowly looking at my reaction. But before I could respond Tina pipes in.

"And there was this rumor that Rachel got pregnant with Pucks child! And before Finn found out she got an abortion. But Finn never found out!" Tina's eyes go wide. Rachel pregnant! I can't really think. Rachel wouldn't have got pregnant. She couldn't.

"But than Rachel started to feel weird or something so she broke up with Finn two years ago or so. I can't remember but it was in the middle of the summer. Finn said that she was a total bitch and that she had made up the rumor that she broke up with him, when really it was Finn who broke up with Rachel-

"What about Quinn wasn't she friends with Rachel?" I say.

"I'm getting their just wait! Okay than everybody believed him and turned their back on her. But when she broke up with Finn, she also quit The cheerios, being vice President, her friendship with Brit and San. And than she began to come more interested in singing and the arts of music. Than in sophomore year Quinn comes along. She transferred from some school, and she took Rachel spot of everything, Cheerio's, Finn's girlfriend, Vice president, Santana and Brittany's best friend. When Quinn herd about Rachel and her past, Rachel became Quinn's enemy instantly. Because Finn still wants Rachel but he's with Quinn and she hates Rachel for that. And she thinks that Rachel thinks that she's jealous of her, that's why she ignores Finn so she can get Finn's undivided attention.-

"Wait I'm confused? But wouldn't Quinn be mad that Finn's still after Rachel?"

"No because, she uses him for her popularity. And she's happy because you're not hanging out with Rachel. Hint hint a perfect rumor."

"Rumor?"

"Yeah. You know? Another guy who doesn't want to be with Rachel but Quinn?"

"Okay?"

"And no one talks to Rachel because they're scared of Quinn and Finn. Girls are afraid to be friends with Rachel because Quinn will get mad. And guys won't talk to Rachel because they're scarred of Finn."

"Um?" I think over the things Mercedes has told me. Rachel a Cheerio? Rachel mean? Rachel pregnant?Rachel and Finn? I just can't process these things.

"So... it's a good thing you ended the relationship with Rachel" Tina says.

"Relationship?"

"Yeah Samchel!" Tina claps her hands slowly.

"Uh?"

"Now we can win Nationals and we have more members what a awesome month this has been!" Mercedes says.

"Okay guys turn in your papers!" Mr. Schue says when the bell rings. We all turn in a blank assignment. I walk down the hall to my new locker. I book it towards my house. I enter the shrubs and trees, walking slow and thinking at the same time. I hear a squeak to my left I turn that direction, seeing the swing set of the park filled with a person, that person: Rachel Berry. I stay in that position for a second before moving across the field and over to her.

"Hey?" I say. She looks up and continues playing with the dirt on the ground with her shoes. I take a seat next to her.

"Hey." she finally says so low I can barley hear.

"Finn thought it would be a good thing to make it clear that no one's welcome to be friends with you," I say after a while.

"Do you ever feel like you can't run away from your past, however hard you try to?" she says quietly. That had hit a spot in me.

"Yes." I say calmly.

"well you know how it feels when it keeps dragging you back in, when you try so hard to forget it and erase it from your memory. Me and Finn we go way back, our dad's knew each other. We were instantly play mates when we were little. But when Finn's dad died, Finn started to come over more often hence me and Finn becoming closer. We were always at each others houses playing, we did have other friends, that's where Brittany and Santana come along. We met when we were in Elementary school. But me and Finn were a hell lot closer. His mom tried so hard to get the best life for Finn, being a parent that's all you want for your child. So my dad's were happy to take care of him when Carole, Finn's mom, couldn't. I remember when we were five he came over to the house:

* * *

><p>"Carole dropped him off like any other day. But that day was different from the rest."<p>

"_Hi Rachel!" Finn said coming over to greet the five year old Rachel. Rachel was in the living room,sitting on the floor coloring._

"_Hi Finn. Want to color?" She scooted the box of crayons towards the boy. Finn flopped down beside her and began coloring away._

"_Hello Finn?" Mr. Berry said walking into the living room. _

"_Hi Mr. Berry." Finn didn't really pay attention to the man while he colored the coloring book. After he and Rachel had finished coloring their first picture they turned to a new clean page. On Rachel's side of the book had a little girl playing with a dog, Rachel took out a red crayon and begin coloring her dress. Finn did the complete opposite. He just starred at the picture. The picture of a boy and his father playing in the park. Finn stared at the picture for awhile before asking his question._

"_Rachel why did my dad leave us?" Finn asked pointing to the boy and the father on the page. Rachel looked up from her coloring to see a puzzled Finn._

"_Well Finn, your dad did an important thing for this country, he served his life for it. He was a brave man. And he wouldn't have left if he didn't think you and your mom wasn't brave enough." Mr. Berry said looking over his news paper._

"_And your dad made you the man of the house once he left. So he knew you were strong Finn," Rachel said smiling at her than best friend."And you can come over anytime to hang out with my dad's."_

* * *

><p>"After that Finn started to come over more and more, growing on my fathers. We became even closer after that. Santana and Brittany became my best girl friends, and Finn had become my Best friend. By time we hit the summer before high school Finn had asked me out. I hesitant at first because I thought it would ruin our friendship. But after I had asked what my fathers thought they said:<p>

* * *

><p>"I told Finn I would tell him the next day, on what I wanted. So I went home"<p>

"_Dad? Daddy?" Rachel called out in the two story house. _

"_In here baby girl!" One of her fathers yelled out. Rachel walked out the hallway and into the kitchen._

"_Hey?" Rachel said taking a seat on the island._

"_Hello? How was the lake?" Her daddy asked setting down a spoon on the counter._

"_Fine. Finn asked me out." Rachel played with the bowl of fruit on the table. The two Berry's looked at each other trying to read each others minds._

"_Well what did you say?" Her dad asked rinsing some vegetables under the water._

"_I told him I needed a day to think about it."_

"_SO what are you going to do?" Her daddy asked. _

"_I don't know," Rachel said taking a bit out of a apple. "I don't want to ruin our friendship if we break up. And I don't want out friends picking sides either."_

"_Well you never know unless you do it. Right? Her daddy said, secretly happy inside. He always thought Rachel and Finn would get together._

"_You're right Daddy! What do you think Dad?" Rachel turned her head towards her dad. Her dad never thought Finn in that way with his daughter. Finn was just the boy you think would be the girls best friend not the girls boyfriend. _

"_What ever you want is okay with me." Her dad finally said._

"_I'm going to go call him!" Rachel walked out the room and up the steps._

* * *

><p>" Finn played football in Junior High so he wanted to play in high school. He made the team, the back up quarter back. And I had been in gymnastics for five years so I decided to try out for the Cheerio's with Santana and Brittany. Couch Sylvester told me:<p>

* * *

><p>"It was the day for Cheerios try outs"<p>

"_Sloppy little Freshman! I hate Fresh meat!" Sue blew in the blow horn. "NEXT!" she called out the next student._

"_What's your name?" she yelled. Rachel came out on the field, in shorts and a tank top._

"_Rachel Berry couch!" she yelled back._

"_Let's see what you don't got!" _

_Rachel counted down from three entering a complex routine of flips, cart wheels and toe touches. _

"_You know how you remind me of? ME! Not only are you on the team but you're the head Cheerio! Sarah you're not the Head cheerio! Take off that uniform right now and go home! We don't need extra baggage!" The now ex head cheerleader ran over to the couch and gives her her uniform and walked_

_off the field crying._

"_Practice starts Monday morning 6am sharp! Don't be late."_

* * *

><p>"One night at a football game, something happened to Chad, the current Quarter-back than. He dislocated his shoulder. So Finn went in for him. Our football team sucked and still does, but when we won that game. Couch Tanika made him VMP, captain of the team, and Quarter-back that one night. I was all kinds of happy for him, for <em>us. <em>With me being the Head cheer leader and Finn being the Captain of the football team, we instantly became the school's it couple, Finchel." She takes a long sigh before looking over to me. To see if I'm actually paying attention I suppose. I smile a little showing her I'm listening to her.

"Although that may sound great to you, it didn't sound so great to Sarah and Chad. They were the next it couple of the school, before we came along. You see McKinley's power couple's take years of prepping. Chad and Sarah were pissed when they had been removed from their extra curricula activities, I don't blame them. And most of all, pissed at losing their popularity in a couple of days to Freshman. So Sarah started spreading this rumor about me, it included Finn and I and Noah. She told people that Noah had gotten me drunk at one of the party's and had sex with me, no protection. And I was pregnant with Finn's best friends baby, and how I freaked out so I got an abortion with out telling Finn anything." Rachel shakes her head.

"Finn knew that Chad and Sarah hated us, so he already figured out that the rumor was false. Seems good as knew right?" Rachel turns her swing towards me. "This is were it gets worse. It was in the middle of the year when Sarah spread the rumors of Noah and I. So when I was off cheering at football and Basketball games, the rumor kept growing and growing. When I would walk down the hallway, the hall would split into two. At first it was fun, but it kept getting worse. I tried talking to other students, but they would say they didn't know and run off. They were scared of me and I didn't like that, but Finn did. He liked the way people would get out of his way, how students were scared to look at him but worshiped him."

* * *

><p>"I just ignored what Finn was doing with the power he had gotten over being popular, until the end of the year.<p>

"Couch Sylvester's funding had gotten cut so she made us have a bake sale. So I had Finn get the football players to help us out with the selling part."

"_These cupcakes suck ASS!" Santana yells from his seat._

"_Well maybe if we put like a jellybean or something on the top people would buy it?" Puck says looking at the cup cake._

"_No ones going to buy that from us!" Santana gets a cupcake and throws it at Puck. "No one wants to buy from us. People want to buy from '**Finchel'. **We should have had Rachel make these cupcakes." _

"_Well there's Finn." Brittany says pointing out the tall boy in the cafeteria. _

"_Hey Finn? Where's Rach?" Puck calls out. The tall boy shrugs while walking over to the table._

"_I don't know she said she'd be here?" Finn takes a look at his watch (Digital of course)._

"_There she is!" Brittany says pointing to a small brunette holding a smaller girls hand, walking over to the table._

"_What is she doing?" Santana says with attitudes in her voice. Rachel comes up to the table with Becky holding her hand._

"_Mmmh look at all these yummy cup cakes Bec." Rachel says smiling at the girl. "Don't they look good?" The four friends look at Rachel with shocked faces._

"_Yeah." She says shyly peeking behind Rachel._

"_Do you want one?" Rachel asks her, pulling her to the front. The four popular kids look at Rachel with anger now._

"_I don't have any money." Becky says sadly, looking over the baked goods._

"_Well I'll buy you one." she begins to take her purse out pulling out a one dollar bill. Becky picks one, licking off the pink frosting. Rachel hands the dollar to Brittany._

"_Thank you Rachel!" Becky skips off happily. Rachel smiles at the young girl as she leaves. She smiles and turns to see four mad faces._

"_What the hell Berry?" Santana yells. Rachel's taken back at the anger in Santana's voice._

"_What?" Rachel puts a hand on her hip and waits._

"_Why are you hurting our image?" Finn walks over to is girlfriend._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You're all goody good with Becky Jackson. The retard of the school! This is destroying our reputation!" Finn growls at Rachel. Rachel drops her bag at Finn's statement boiling with anger. _

"_I can't believe you just said that." Rachel shakes her head looking at all four of her friends. "We're suppose to be the people that they look up to. The person's you talk to for guidance, role models typically and you're being like this." Rachel takes a step closer to all of them. "You have all this power being popular and you use it in the most negative ways!" She picks up her bag and backs away from the four students. "I'm done with all of you!" She takes her hair out of her ponytail and walks out the exit door._

_"Wait Rachel! I didn't mean it!" Finn yells running out of the cafeteria._

* * *

><p>"What did you do next?" I ask Rachel. She swings her legs, kicking up dirt in the process.<p>

"I went home. The next day I arrived at school early, telling the teachers I would miss the rest of the school year. I Quit The cheerio's, and VP of our class too."

"What did Couch Sylvester say when you quit?"

"She had saw the whole argument. She said that she was glad I stood up for Becky. She understood how cruel people could be, her sister has down syndrome too. So she got the whole defending part." She pauses looking up at the sky. "Becky's actually the new head cheerleader now. I gave her my recommendation" She smiles up at me.

"Why did you miss the last couple weeks of freshman year?" I ask her.

"I needed to get away from this place for awhile. So I talked with my dad's, they told me I could go to New York for a month or so. They bought me a plane ticket and I was out of here the next day."

"And Finn?"

"When I was in New York I saw the world in a new kind of way. I visited Broadway, and even watched a show. The energy of just watching it made my skin tingle. I had always loved singing before High school and being popular, but when I came back from New York I had fell in love with it. After that I got into The musical arts. I started taking ballet and singing classes, and Piano. When I came back, I went straight to Finn's and broke up with him, told him I had seen his true colors, and I didn't like them very much. Finn being Finn said he didn't care, told me he had never really cared about me." She turns her whole body at me, and sighs out "Out of this whole thing with Finn, that was the thing that hurt me the most. That he didn't really care about me." she shakes her head at it and smiles.

"When school rolled around I was a new person for the best. Finn had told everybody that he broke up with me because I was a total bitch. And they all believed it even my so called friends. I just ignored it and went on with my life, which included signing up for Glee Club. Than Quinn came along. She became the new head cheerleader. And Finn decided it would be a good idea for both of them to date so that's when Fuinn came along. They were the new it couple, many said I was jealous of them. But like all the others it was a just a rumor. Than one by one people stop-ed talking to me." She looks up to the sky and breaths.

"I'm sorry." I tell her.

She looks over at me. "That's life. We can't prevent what life throws at us. But that's what makes us stronger right?" She says.

I nod my head. "yeah." The wind blows through the trees, exposing my faintly black eye.

"What happened!" she runs over to me, sitting on my lap. She brushes her fingers over my eye, I flinch at the contact.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have..." She tries to get up from my lap.

"Don't." I keep my hands planted on her hips, pulling her down. I feel myself moving towards her. Her eyes glisten by the light shinning through the trees. She stares at me for a moment before she moves her head toward me. It's a soft kiss, lingering. I move my hand on her face and keep my other on her waist. Before we can pull away, I fall backwards and onto the ground with a thump. I keep my eyes closed until I hear a small laugh. I look down and see Rachel laughing into my shirt I soon join in.

"Come on." I tell her and she stands up.

"You're different, from the others," she says looking into my eyes. "I knew that the first day I saw you," she says smiling. She reaches up and kisses me again. When it ends I have a big smile on lips, lips that Rachel just kissed.

"Walk me home?" She asks. I smile and take her hand leading her out of the park. On the walk to Rachel's house, I feel guilty. Guitly that I might have to just get up and leave with out telling her good bye. Guilty that she told me all about her past and I haven't told her one thing about mine. But I can't.

**So The next chapter will most likley have the festival and maybe Sam telling Rachel about his past and what he did. **


	9. Fireworks

**Don't Own Glee...Blah, Blah, Blah...Baaa**

"**Running From One Entering Another"**

After the conversation between Rachel and I, we walked to her house talking about small things. She asked about my family of course. I tensed at the question, quickly changing the subject. I wished (And still do) that I could tell her about my family back in Tennessee. But I was afraid she was going to freak out on me.

It's been a week since Rachel and I kissed. Somehow we've kept it on the down low, only sitting by each other, during school. We agreed that it would be the best to keep the PDA down low. But once school ends we can't stop touching each other. Stealing kisses here and there, holding hands when we're at her house. I know that Keith and Finn are going to find out soon, and I'm not looking forward to that.

When I told Rachel about the fight between Finn and I she was so angry.

"_I'm going to sue him!" _were the words that she kept repeating.

I begged her not to, though. I didn't want to deal with Finn, or the law. After minutes of calming her down she accepted not to. She glares at him when she sees him in the hall. And Finn glares at me when he sees me. I try not to tackle him or punch him when he does give me the glare.

So here we are walking into Glee club.

"Don't look now but it's them," Quinn says with humor in her voice. She's sitting in the corner with the Latina and the blonde. Santana laughs, while Brittany just gives us a smile.

Brittany never really laughs when Quinn or Santana make fun of Rachel. She just gives Rachel a small smile before following the Cheerio's. And Rachel gives Brittany a nod, and smile. I can't but smile too when Brittany smiles at me.

Rachel and I take the seats that are behind the football players. Finn glares at me, as we walk up the risers.

"Okay Class..." Mr. Schuester walks into the room, talking about songs and set lists. Rachel has her pink binder out, writing something out on the paper. She scoots the binder over to me, and hands me the pen.

_So are you still going to attend the Lima Fair?_

I look around before scribbling something down.

**Yeah. Got to see you tear up that stage.**

I close the binder up and hand it to Rachel with a smile. I watch her from the corner of my eye. She smiles, biting her bottom lip. She keeps her attention on Mr. Schue but her eyes are on the binder. She prints out another message. And slides the binder over to my lap.

_Okay :) _

I smile at the smiley face.

**Soo...Watcha Doinn?**

I give it back to her, waiting to see what she does. She laughs a little and shakes her head at me. Finn turns around and gives us a glare.

_Just passing a note to someone special. You?_

Another smile spreads across my face, a bigger one than before. I write something similar.

**I'm just passing a note a beautiful girl.**

Rachel smiles up at me, giving me a nudge. I laugh a little, making Rachel giggle a little. Finn looks back again, and raises his hand.

"Yes Finn?" Mr. Schuester asks, putting down the dry erase marker. The glee club looks over to Finn, waiting for him to answer.

"Sam and Rachel are passing notes," he says much alike a child tattle telling on another child.

I chuckle at his childish way. One by one the glee club looks our way.

Kurt smiling, whispering to Mercedes.

Tina and Mike give each other a knowing look.

Matt whispers something to Artie, he responds saying: "Preach."

Quinn and Santana have their bitch look on.

Brittany, smiles.

Puck just looks at the two of us.

Karofsky and Azmio slowly sip their slushy, watching us over the top of the cup.

And Finn Glaring at me mostly.

"Oh grow up Finn." Rachel says shocking everybody. Rachel rarely speaks, only speaking when needed to.

"I need to grow up?" Finn questions, acting like it's a joke. "You need to grow up. You won't talk to me when I try talking to you. Stop being a winy bitch and get over that you're not popular anymore !" Finn, stands up, facing us. Mr. Shuester's eyes go wide watching the scene unravel.

"Shut up Finn! You don't need to talk to Rachel like that." I stand up, raising my voice.

Finn scoffs. "And who are you? Her boyfriend? Last time I check I was her last and only boyfriend-

"Actually yeah." I stand in front of Rachel.

"You little slut!" Finn says to Rachel. I lost it, I tackled him on the floor, making a couple chairs to fall down.

I throw punches here and there. Today I'm hitting him, making him regret that he talked to Rachel like that.

"MIKE, MATT!" I hear Mr. Schue yell. I feel hands pulling me off of Finn.

"Sam," Rachel's voice is small. I feel her by my side.

"Hey," I say in a smaller voice. She has tears in her eyes, making me regret what I have just done.

"Come on." She grabs my hands and pulls me out the door, before Mr. Schuester can say anything.

Before I exit the choir room, I see the rest of the glee club, with shocked faces.

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Rachel and I had left the school, leaving the others wondering what to think.<p>

"For what?" I say. "I just made it worse." I squeeze sand in my hands, trying to keep calm.

"For what?"she asks me. "You just stood up for me. No ones done that for me before." she takes my hand. She uses her tiny fingers, opening up my clenched fist, the sand falls through my fingers and onto the ground.

"I'm not, good. For you." I whisper. "I just realized that today, in the choir room." I keep my eyes on the ground. "I can't control my anger, sometimes." I shake my head. "Like with Finn, he gets on my nerves. I try to keep calm, but than I'm on the floor punching him." I hit the sand, it fly's up in the air. "Things I've done, things I did." I pause, wondering if I should continue.

"Like what?" Rachel's voice is unsure.

"They're not good." I decide today's not a good day to tell her. Not before her performance.

Rachel, sighs;knowing that I'm not going to tell her. She lifts my head up, my eyes connect with her chocolate eyes. Her mouth is formed in a small smile. We both move in, our lips touch making me sigh. We pull apart, letting our foreheads touch each other. We keep silent, enjoying the quiet.

I won't tell her my secret until after the fair. Not till she sings her heart out for Lima.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" I yell in the cold house. I drop my bag on the floor, placing my jacket on top.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hi Sam." Chelsea appears, making me jump a little.

"Where's Keith?" I walk to the living room, plopping down on the couch.

"Out." is all she says. She picks up beer cans from the coffee table, dumping them in the trash. The house smells like wood and bleach. Chelsea try's to keep the house clean, washing the dishes with bleach. And cleaning every day. If you saw the outside of the house you wouldn't think the inside would be so clean. But it is clean.

"I'm going to get these off." I point to my eyes; meaning my colored contacts. Every time Rachel stares in my eyes I'm afraid she'll see the outline of them. I could always say they are prescription contacts, but still.

"Mmm-kay." she nods, wiping down the tables. She sings softly, while she circles the room cleaning.

I walk back to the hall, and to the stairs. The stairs creak, each time I put my weight on it.

Slowly I open my eyes and take out the contacts, my eyes water. Than like the other eye, I do the same. I blink twice, keeping them closed on the second blink.

"Stupid things." I mumble. I fall back on my mattress, letting the silence take over me. I'm soon asleep, thinking what will happen Monday morning with Finn.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" I answer my phone. It's Saturday morning, when my phone rings.<p>

"_Sam?"_Rachel says from the other end of the phone. There's some kind of commotion in the background.

"Rachel?" I scratch the back of my head, yawning.

"_Are you coming to the fair?" _she asks, her voice is nervous.

"Yeah."

"_Well when are you going to get here? The singing competition starts in a couple hours, and I wanted to ride some rides with you." _I look at the clock and see it's 5:00 pm.

"Shit." I drop the phone on the floor. "I'll be over."

"_Okay, Bye."_ she responds.

"Bye, see you in a few."

I run to the hall, almost slipping on something wet.

"Floor's wet!" I hear Chelsea yell from her room.

I tip toe to the bathroom, slipping once.

* * *

><p>After showering I run down stairs, slipping on my shoes. I jog out the door slamming it behind me.<p>

I cut through the bushes, making the walk shorter than it already is. After a minute of walking I can hear the screams and laughs from the rides. Another couple minutes I see the bigger rides, coming to view. I stuff my hands in my pockets, walking to where the commotion is. I stop when I'm in the middle of the park. I see family's walking around carrying prizes they won playing games.

"Hey?" I turn at the familiar voice. Rachel. She's standing in jeans and a tank top. It has golden stars scattered on it.

"Hey. You look nice." I comment, bringing her closer towards me.

"Mmmhhh," she breaths into my shirt. We wrap our arms around, taking comfort in each other.

"And you smell nice." She sighs out, taking her right hand in my left hand.

"Well what shall we ride first?" I ask her. She swings our arms, we begin to walk. We dodge the other couples and family's. We stop at a ride called the avenger. It's a two person ride. We give them our tickets, running to the last seats left. I help Rachel up on her seat, buckling her up. I give her a quick kiss before getting in my seat. The ride conductor comes around checking our buckles, making sure they're safe.

The ride slowly starts turning, making some of the smaller kids scream. Rachel's hands finds mine, intertwining our finger's.

* * *

><p>We only have four tickets left, we decide to go on the Ferris Wheel. Walking over we play a couple games. I win her a stuffed dog that has a golden ribbon around it's neck. It' i dark now, the lights have turned on, making the park glow.<p>

"I love the Ferris wheel." She says taking a hold of my hand.

"Me too."

"Especially around this time, you can see everybody, and the lights of Lima." Rachel smiles up at me. We stop on the top, as the Ride guy lets some off and some on.

"You can see everything." I mumble.

"Yes, from here it looks like a nice small town." she looks over Lima. "But there's Drama and Rumors like any other town."

We talk about small things, laughing here and there. After the Ferris Wheel, Rachel has to go get ready for her performance. Walking hand in hand, we stop at the stairs that lead to the stage. She turns to me, giving me nervous smile. I move my hands to her shoulder's sending her a assuring smile.

"You'll do great. I know it." I kiss her cheek. "Go." I push her up the stairs. She stops at the top, waving her hand, before disappearing behind the door.

I turn, people are scattered around the field. Laughing and waiting for the show to start. I walk through the crowds, children and teenagers are in one corner chatting among each other.

A dude with a show voice appears on the stage, he introduces the first contender. A middle aged woman comes out, she tells her name and begins to sing. Here and there people stand up clapping their hands to the beat.

I stand in the middle, of the field. Under a tree, leaning against it casually.

The field is filled with towns people. It looks like the whole town is out, enjoying themselves. Five contestants have performed; all talented.

"Lastly is the beautiful Rachel Berry!" The man calls into the mic, making the sound echo out. The crowd erupt in cheers. I look around, seeing some getting closer to the stage. I spot Finn and the Glee club sitting across the field.

The music of Katy Perry's 'Fireworks' plays. Rachel walks on stage from the right, microphone in hand.

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
>drifting through the wind<br>wanting to start again?  
>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<br>like a house of cards,  
>one blow from caving in?<strong>

**Do you ever feel already buried deep?**  
><strong>6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<strong>  
><strong>Do you know that there's still a chance for you<strong>  
><strong>'Cause there's a spark in you<strong>

**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine**  
><strong>Just own the night like the 4th of July<strong>

Over the stage is fireworks of different colors bursting through the dark sky. The crowd cheers watching the sky as the fireworks light it up. 

**'Cause baby you're a firework**  
><strong>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<strong>  
><strong>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<strong>  
><strong>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<strong>

**Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**

The fireworks die down, but the crowd just gets louder as the song continues.

**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

**You don't have to feel like a waste of space**  
><strong>You're original, cannot be replaced<strong>  
><strong>If you only knew what the future holds<strong>  
><strong>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<strong>

**Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed**  
><strong>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<strong>  
><strong>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow<strong>  
><strong>And when it's time, you'll know<strong>

**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine**  
><strong>Just own the night like the 4th of July<strong>

The fireworks start again, kids are in awe at the the beautiful voice and the wonderful colors shooting in the night.

**'Cause baby you're a firework**  
><strong>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<strong>  
><strong>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<strong>  
><strong>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<strong>

**Baby, you're a firework**  
><strong>Come on, let your colors burst<strong>  
><strong>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<strong>

**Boom, boom, boom**  
><strong>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<strong>  
><strong>It's always been inside of you, you, you<strong>  
><strong>And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough<strong>

**'Cause baby you're a firework**  
><strong>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<strong>  
><strong>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<strong>  
><strong>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<strong>

**Baby, you're a firework**  
><strong>Come on, let your colors burst<strong>  
><strong>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<strong>

**Boom, boom, boom**  
><strong>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<strong>  
><strong>Boom, boom, boom<strong>  
><strong>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<strong>

The song ends, but the fireworks keep shooting the bright colors in the night sky. As the fireworks slowly end with a big finale, the last sound is the claps of the others. Rachel smiles brightly, bowing and walking off the stage.

I jog to the exit of the stage, seeing Rachel skip down the steps. On the last step She jumps into my arms.

"You did _Amazing!" _I whisper into her ear. I twirl her around setting her on the grass. "They loved you."

"Not every one." I follow her gaze. Quinn and Santana are standing, staring at us. Well glaring at us, pretty much.

I pull Rachel away with me, walking behind the stage. Many congratulate her on her performance and voice.

"Let's go for a walk shall we?" I whisper in her ear. She nods as a response. We cut through the playground. We find a trail and follow it through the trees and bushes. The moons out so you can see just ahead of you. We walk in silence, only the sound of the screams coming from Carnival is heard. We come to a two way stop, one going north the other south.

Rachel pulls right, North. I follow keeping quiet behind her. We stop at a clearing, there's a cement platform in the middle. Rachel drags me over to it, the sound of my shoes makes a thump sound once upon it.

"I remember coming here with my father, when I was little." She walks around the edge, talking softly. I watch her; she walks around quickly almost dancing. "We use to dance on the cement. His loafers would make a thumping sound as we moved. I use to place my feet on his, and we would dance." she stops to look at the moon. It's a clear night, only seeing the stars that scatter the sky. "But now... He's always on a business trip."

I take a hold of her hand, bringing her body towards my own. I don't say or tell her anything but she manages to know what I'm doing.

She slips off her shoes, placing her bare feet on my sneakers. Her left hand takes it's place on my shoulder, and her right clutches my left hand. Her hips are under my other hand, fitting perfectly. I make simple dance; left foot forward, right foot to the side and turn.

"Sing something." I murmur against her head. She lifts her head from my neck.

"What?"

"Anything." I respond, needing her to sing to me. She's silent for a moment before opening her mouth.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

Her voice is low and soft, different from when she was singing on stage._  
>Lead me out on the moonlit floor<br>Lift your open hand  
>Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance<br>Silver moon's sparkling  
>So kiss me<em>

And I do, taking my lips in her's. Guiding my tongue to her lip, she opens. Meeting me halfway, I feel

them connect. Rachel stops, but keeps our lips touching. Her lips open letting a giggle escape, I smile

against her lips. I pull apart, my chin takes comfort on her head, and her head finds a place on top of

my chest; where my heart is. I can't help but think that she has already found a way into my heart.

We end up on the grass, looking up at the _milky twilight. _

"Sam?" she asks from the side of me.

"Hmm?" I respond tilting my head to her.

"Do you ever... miss your parents?" she asks, playing with some grass. My teeth grit together, and my

palms go sweaty. I do miss them, everyday. Especially Stevie and Stacey.

"Yes."

I feel her nod against my side. I blink a couple times, making my eyes water.

"You know how you said you have done bad things?" she asks in a small voice.

"Yes," I say in the same tone as before.

"Will you tell me?" she says almost like a whisper, playing with my hand.

I close my eyes, making my vision go darker. I take small breathes, keeping me under control.

"Not today Rach." I chicken out, pulling away from her.

"Why not _Sammy_?" she uses my nickname, I scoff at it in a humorous way. It doesn't upset me, like it

should. I feel comforted, when she says it. "Why?" she asks again.

"Just. Not today." I get frustrated.

She takes her eyes off me and turns them to the sky.

"I told them I didn't love them." she says suddenly. I open my mouth but she continues, "I was bad;

yelling at my father's, lying to them. I even told them I didn't love them. Since then they didn't look at

me the same." I hear the tears in her voice.

I prop up on my elbows looking down at Rachel. I slide my thump under her eyes, wiping away her

warm tears.. I sit up, putting my hands on my knees.

I inhale deeply, and exhale through my mouth. "My name isn't Sam Evans," I say loud and clear. I can

hear Rachel sit up. "My real name is Sam Henderson." I quickly say before Rachel responds. "I'm not

from California. My parents aren't dead. I have more than one sibling." my voice is quiet, unsure to

continue.

"W-who are you?" Rachel asks, barley over a whisper.

"I'm Sam Henderson. I just turned seventeen last month. I lived in Tennessee, in a pretty big town.

Both my parents are alive and well. I have a older brother named Keith, and two younger ones named:

Stevie and Stacey."

"I- What. W-why?"

"Why am I here in Lima?" I ask. I don't wait for her to answer. "I'm running away." I tell her.

"From what...?" her voice cracks.

"Everything." I say, trying to joke. "The cops." escapes my lips.

I hear her inhale sharply almost a gasp.

"S-Sta-Aw-way. Away. Stay away." Rachel scrambles to her feet. I jump up quickly grabbing her

hands.

"Please." I plead. "Just listen, you wanted to hear what I did." I try to look her in the eyes but her eyes

are every where except mine.

"Just, don't..." she trails off.

I shake my head. "I won't" I say, with a assuring voice.

She nods, keeping her eyes anywhere except me. She sits on the ground, bringing her knees to her

chest.

"I don't like it when people call me _Sammy-_

"what does this have to do with-

"Listen, please." I turn to look at her.

She doesn't say anything, looking up at the stars again.

"When I was little I got picked on a lot. My family would call me _Sammy. _One day in sixth grade, Iwas walking across the football field, after football try outs. This 8th grader came up to calling me _Sammy. _He over heard my mom calling me that. I didn't think nothing of it, I just kept walking along,ignoring him. But than he started pushing me around, calling me _Mama's boy _and _Sammy. _I was ascrawny boy, only weighed 95 pounds," I don't look back at Rachel. "I couldn't do anything, but just let it happen. I felt the punches that hit my face. The sting of the kicks I encountered. And through the whole thing, he called me _Sammy._" I clench my teeth, still getting angry at the thought. "But luckily for me there was a group of guys walking by. They saved me from getting anymore beat up than I already was. It turned out that they didn't like the dude who beat the crap out of me, so they decided to jump him. After that day, I stuck with the group of guys. They were the kids your mom and dad told you not to hang out with. They did everything the adults told them not to. And I was their follower, doing what they did. My grades dropped, my attitude changed, I started to drink, and get into fights. They were a bad influenced, all I can say. They dropped out of school their Freshman year. I started to skip school, for boarding around town."

"This summer we were skate boarding down a alley, way. And we were kind of drunk. I recall going down the alley, laughing and all. There was this man, he was drunk too, laying in the way. He had to much to drink and passed out. Trey and Mark they had spray paint with them; we were going to graffiti the walls at the school. But they used it on the man, spraying loser on his back." I cringe at the things I have done. "He woke up somewhere between that, getting mad at us. He begin searching his pockets for something, he pulled out a pocket knife. He waved that thing around trying to scare us, we just laughed." My throat becomes thick. I shake my head, closing my eyes. "Laughing wasn't the right thing to do. He took the knife and thrust it outward, towards us. He missed us," I say lightly "He tripped over a rock, falling flat on the floor." I wait, letting Rachel process all of this. My ears pick up her heavy breathing. "When he didn't get up, we just left him. We had thought he passed out again."

"You killed him." Rachel's voice is quiet.

"I didn-We didn't kill him. Turned out when he fell the knife entered his stomach area, under his rib cage. Because he was so heavy the knife pierced his lungs. He didn't die instantly, but we didn't hear his cries for help. And to make it worse, Kyle kicked him causing the knife to go deeper. The next day the Police found him dead. At first spectators thought he had gotten jumped, but than the police thought it was a homicide. It was a mess." I run my hands through my hair, thinking. "When the five of us found out about the death we freaked. We just kept quiet, keeping to ourselves. Everything was fine until, two weeks after the death. The police, or investigators got a hold of surveillance camera's from the gas station. They took us in, and showed us the tape. It had all five of us talking to the man. We were all huddled around the man so you couldn't really see how he died. But at the end of the tape, Kyle kicks him. Just that one kick, and the surveillance video, we were thrown in jail for the killing of _Tyler Higgins." _

"Our faces were all over the News Paper the very next day, saying **Too Young To Kill**." I keep quiet for the next minute before speaking. "I begged my parents to believe me." I scoff, than continue. "They told me that they believed me with all their heart that I was innocent. But once I was let out of jail, for further investigation or something, they told me to leave." I get angry at the thought of my parents, sending me away. "They said _This will be a good thing for now." _I say in a annoying voice. "They told me they believed me. But I know they think I did it." I sigh out "And now I'm here." I change my attitude.

Rachel gets up slowly. I don't do anything, letting her be. But I don't expect her to come near me. She sits on my lap, taking her hands and putting it against my face.

"_You killed someone." _Is the words I expect to hear, but it's not. She only says three words, three

words that surprised me.

"I believe you." I look up in time for Rachel to capture her lips in mine. Her lips are wet with tears, making the kisses wet and sloppy.

"I can't lose you." I whisper, once we have pulled apart. I keep my eyes closed feeling the wind blow through my hair. Rachel's breathing is even, calming my nerves down.

We're silent for a while, until she says.,"I love you," Rachel breaths out on my neck, I smile at the feeling. I move Rachel, so she's straddling me. I lean in and giving her a soft kiss.

"I love you too." I mumble against her lips once we stop kissing. I feel her mouth turn into a smile.

I know she's risking being with me. The chance that something might happen scares me. But losing her is the thing I fear the most.

"_I'm Running From my life, but I'm Entering Another one with you." _I tell her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The storys almost coming to a end. SO I would like to know what you guys would like Sam and Rachel to do...<strong>

**I was thinking they could- Runaway together just the two of them.**

**Or Sam could go back to Tennessee and go to court and leave Rachel.**

**Or Sam can just stay in Lima with Rachel. **

**Pick which one you would want to happen in your reviews**


	10. Contacts

**Running From One Entering Another **

"We should get back," I mumble into Rachel. We're both laying on the ground, her head's in my chest. I feel her breathing on my chest, ignoring my suggestion.

"Mmhh," she breaths out on my chest.

"Come on." I sit up, getting to my feet. I take her hands and pull her up to her feet. She squeaks a little when I pull her up.

"Let's just stay here?" she asks, ending with a yawn.

I chuckle "Really?"

"Yeah." she breaths out, rubbing her eyes.

"You're sleepy."

"Shut up!" she wines, laughing at the end. "Why aren't you sleepy?"

"Because I got up a couple hours ago." I laugh again picking up Rachel and setting her back on the ground.

"Really? What time did you go to sleep?" she connects our hands, leaning into me.

I sigh taking it all in. "Nine."

She shakes her head giving me a face. "What did you do?" she leads me to the trail. "You slept for eighteen hours!"

"I don't do anything. But when I go to sleep, I sleep forever."

"Mmmhh." she hums walking out on the dead grass.

"So where are we going?" I ask her. She points her lips out, thinking. "Your house. Walk me there."

* * *

><p>I walk the path to my house, but tonight someones with me: Rachel. We come to the view of my not so expensive house. It's really nothing at all compared to Rachel's house. The porch light is shinning, my eyes adjust to the light. We come to the cement porch, I take her hand and guide her to the front door. I keep my eyes on the door, finally I switch my focus to Rachel.<p>

She's staring at me, trying to see what I'm going to do. She doesn't pay attention to my shitty house or the yard. Her eyes never leave my own eyes.

"You have contacts don't you?" She speaks breaking the silence. Her eyes look at my blue colored contacts.

I smile, showing teeth, I bow my head. "Yeah, I do." I chuckle out. "Come on." I lead her through the door way and into the cold house.

She sits on the chair by the door as I slip off her shoes. I place her shoes by the door, taking her hand again I lead her straight to my room. First we have to make it up the stairs, I walk up the steps, making them creak. Rachel follows closely, looking at around as she does so.

The house seems empty, and quiet Chelsea must have went out. I take her to the end of the hall where my room is located. Each step makes the house creak, Rachel keeps looking at all the pictures on the walls. There's nothing really up on the walls except some of Chelsea's photographs she took back in Tennessee. There's no baby pictures of me when I was a baby, thank goodness. When we reach my door I look back at Rachel, she beams and nods her head. I turn the knob and reveal my bedroom to her.

My small room has a twin bed in the corner, and a night stand by it with some energy drinks on top. The room is straightened up but not clean. I stay by the door as Rachel walks forward looking over my room. I lean against the doorway as I watch my girlfriend. Saying the those two words makes myself feel tingly. Rachel knows about my secret and she didn't leave and tell the police. I'm living a good life here in Lima. The police hasn't found me yet, But I know that they will eventually. And I will face need to face court.

"Is that your brother and sister?" Rachel's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. She's leaning over, looking at a picture of Stevie and Stacey. In the picture, Stevie and Stacey are sitting on a rock, and smiling crazy at the camera.

My mouth turns into a smile, I make my way to her."Yeah." I wrap my arms around Rachel and fall over on the bed.

"Ahhh!" Rachel screams but it turns into a laugh. I join her laugh, snuggling into her more. "You know" she turns on her side looking at me. "Stevie and Stacy don't have big lips like you." she giggles holding her hand over her mouth, making the sounds muffled.

"You didn't!" I say joking "You will pay Rachel Berry for making fun of my big lips." I turn over, giving her kisses on her neck.

She laughs up a storm, squirming all around in my arms. "Stop! Sam! Sam! I'm sorry," she laughs out "It tickles! Please!"

"What?"

"I'm Sorry for making fun of-

"Sam?" I turn at the sound of the familiar voice. Chelsea stands in the doorway of my room, with a confused look.

"Um, hey." I say still having my arms around Rachel's body.

Rachel slides away from me and gets to her feet, I do the same. "Hello." Rachel waves her hand at Chelsea.

Chelsea stares at Rachel and looks at me. "Does she know?" is all she says with a tired tone, her hands are rubbing her temples.

I look back at Rachel and to Chelsea before answering her question. "Yes." I say with a simple tone, not a angry tone nor a happy tone.

"Keith he..

"No, he doesn't know." I shake my head, walking closer to Chelsea. She has a worried look on her face, worried about what will Keith do when he finds out. "Please." I plead. "Don't tell him. Not now." I search her eyes, trying to see what her reaction will be.

She finally looks up revealing her bloodshot eyes, tired eyes. "You are going to have to tell him eventually, you know?"

"I know." I look over my shoulder, looking at Rachel. She's everything to me in my life right now. "She's everything to me right now, loosing her would mean-

"Loosing, everything." her voice is meaningful, a powerful voice as she knows what this feeling is.

"Yes." I nod, agreeing with her.

"Just don't screw it up, okay Sam?" She says after a while of thinking to herself.

"I won't and I'll tell Keith but not now."

"Okay." she agrees, placing a hand on my shoulder. She lets her hand fall off, pushing her way in my room. "I'm Chelsea!" Chelsea raises her right hand, for a handshake. Rachel does the same, but Chelsea instead pulls her into a hug.

"Please to meet you." Rachel says in a manner way, straightening out her shirt.

"Wow, you're really..have antiquates don't you?" Chelsea analyzes her.

Rachel in return, bows her head.

"Don't worry girl," Chelsea pulls her over again back into a big hug. "Sam's never had a well mannered girl before. Heck he never stayed with a girl for a week." she turns her own view and Rachel's, my way.

I shake my head at Chelsea as she rambles on about me.

**Short chap. **

**And everyone said they wanted Sam to go back to Tennessee, but come back for Rachel. So I know how the ends going to end;)**


	11. Regretting

**Running From One Entering Another**

* * *

><p>Somehow even with out my parents, Chelsea has found a way to embarrass me. It's not how a normal teenager would be embarrassed about, some would even be proud. She told all the story's when I would come home drunk and start talking about random things.<p>

Another long tale: when a bunch of my friends had went driving for the night. We first drove down Main street, but eventually we ended up on the east side of town, where the Liquor stores were located. The older boys among us had fake ID's and were going in to get beer. Sometime in the future I would be able to get my fake ID so I would be the ones to run in and fetch the beer. The two boys who were at the time seventeen ran in and ran right out. And their arms wrapped cases of beer in brown paper bags.

"Fuck! Go! Go, before that old hag realizes that we're not really from Hawaii and 21!" We peeled out of there so fast, the man must have thought we were underage. The night was blurry, it was my first time drinking and I suppose I over did it. Because the next morning My head was pounding so hard that I thought it was going to explode. Plus the sun was like my archenemy, I felt like a vampire out of one of those horrible teen movies. And to add to the mess I had to attend a graduation at the school, for exceeding Junior High. The boys ended up convincing me to drink more beer, because they said it supposedly helps relieve your hangover. It did. But I still had a problem in my hands to dispose of; I was drunk and terribly bad. I was sure I was going to die of Alcohol poisoning that day, and I'm surprised I haven't yet. My mother had told me to be home before ten because of the big event the next day; I was obviously not home at ten. By the time we made it to the school I could barely walk straight and my outfit was not appropriate for the occasion. I recall having worn a pair of chuck Taylor converse (Black if you must know) black jean pants, and a plaid blue and white shirt over a black t-shirt. My hair was a mess and my lips were at least twice their original size because I must had had a intense make out session with some girl at a party (Where I drank more beers). When my friends and I rolled into the auditorium, they were just starting to call the graduates to the stage.

"Rebecca Fickle" The principle called in the microphone which made his voice come out more louder through the speakers. The parents and friends in the audience clapped when she received her certificate of graduation of Middle school.

We stumbled to the side of the group of family members, and made or way down the ramp that lead to the side of the stage. I kept tripping on my foot and running into the wall because of the sunglasses that I forgot to take off when slipping into the school. The announcer has made his way to the end of the list of Last names that start with the letter F and is asking for the G list. By the time I make it up the stairs he has begun the names that start with the letter H and calls out:

"Samuel Henderson." His face pulls into a unconvincing smile to the crowd. He never liked me since my visit to his office for getting in a fight with his son. The audience claps, but it's weak unlike the others. I know they all know who I am, for I had a reputation of back talking adults in the streets or at the stores. "Samuel Henderson?..." He announces again, he looks around searching for me. The parents begin to talk among themselves. Then suddenly I fall right on my face at the side of the stage, tearing down the curtains that hung behind the stage.

Tony, the middle aged of all of us runs to the microphone, pushing the principle aside to talk.

"Hello everyone I'm Tony!" He says. "I just wanted to say that-" he turns looking down at the first row of seats, looking straight at a girl with blond hair. "Melody I have had a crush on you forever, and I speak in front of you declaring my-" The principle snatches the microphone out of his hands and places it back on the stand.

"And- And I want say that I have had the hots f-for M-miss. Ever-gray. Says Sam in slurred words. And Tony's in the background mouthing to Melody Crystal 'Call me'." Chelsea finishes up the story, cracking up laughing.

"Really?" Rachel asks, laughing with her too.

Chelsea nods her head still laughing, even adding a snort. "Then the whole crowd cracked up laughing, and looked at Sam's parents," she says stopping to laugh in the middle.

"That's crazy!" Rachel says.

"Ha-ha!" I laugh nervously. "Okay, Rachel I think it's getting late. Why don't I walk you home, eh?" I ask while getting to my feet.

"Hey! I still haven't told her when you guys went skinny dipping in the mall's fountain!" Chelsea protests.

I turn to look at her with wide eyes, shaking my head to tell her NO. She must have gotten the message because she winks at me.

"Don't worry, they were drunk and they had under wear on." Chelsea say's placing her hands on her hip.

"She's lying," I says laughing a little. I push Rachel out the living room and into the hallway. She's looking at Chelsea trying to see her face, but I keep pushing her.

"No, I wasn't!" she calls again when we have entered the hallway. "When you come back I'll tell you about the story when they tried to build a tree house in the winter, and they only-

"Okay! Goodbye Chelsea!" I yell over Chelsea's voice.

"But, Sam- What did you say Chelsea?" Rachel asks.

"I said they tried to build a tree house in the snow with o-

"We're going!" I pick up Rachel and hoist her over my shoulder, exiting the house.

"Sam!" she screams, playfully hitting me in the back. She giggles into my neck, making me smile. "Are you going to put me down now?"

"Nope. You'll just run back inside asking what Chelsea said," I shake my head, firmly.

She sighs, letting herself hang down my back. "I promise I won't." she tries.

I take a step down the steps and stop when I reach the ground. "Promise?"

"Promise." she assures, whispering in my ear.

"Well since you put it that way..."I lower to the ground, tell she's by my side. Then she looks at me smiling as she plunges up the couple of steps and to the front door swinging it open yelling :

"Chelsea! What did-" she ends the question with a scream. I grab her by the waist and pull her down the steps.

"Liar." I say loudly in her ear.

"Are you really calling me a liar?" She questions, raising an eyebrow. I can see her lips playing with a smile.

"Ha!" Is all I say. I take my hands off her hips and replace them with her hand. "Let's go."

We walk for a couple minutes in silence, enjoying the the quiet. But after another minute Rachel finally speaks. "Sam when you were in Tennessee did you drink as much as Chelsea describes you had?" She says so suddenly.

I wonder if that's what she had on her mind the whole time she was listening to Chelsea's stories of me. Almost all of them involve alcohol, and me being in the state of wasted. All of them had me making a fool of myself even if it didn't have liquor attached to the story. Has she thought of me in a different way since Chelsea revealed my regular day in my life in Tennessee. But she has looked at me different since in the tree's. Since I told her that the life I told her was a complete lie, and the cops are looking for. Does she still want to be my friend? My girlfriend?

"Yeah," I say pathetic. "Actually she was making it a whole lot less bad then what it really was," I speak the truth. When I'm drunk I'm a whole different person. I'm surprised my parents didn't call the police when I came home drunk ,tearing up the house from limb to limb or room to room. I'm the rough drunk. I get angry and physical when I have drank. It's never a good sight to see. Not a good one for Rachel to see of me.

She doesn't speak; I know she's thinking hard on what to say next to me. Thinking if I'm a safe person to be around. A good model to be around when she once was like me. She told me that she was once bad too, Yelling at her parents. But I don't think it would ever measure up to what I was. "Are you regretting?" the words escape my mouth by accident.

"Regretting?" I can hear the confusion in her voice.

"Regretting meeting me,Befriending me, Kissed me?" I say roughly. She has to. I'm a bad person, and I know it.

She snorts a dark way. "Yes Sam I'm regretting that I kissed you, that I told you about my past, that you told me about _your_ past, and regret saying I love you." she says sarcastically. She grows quiet, the only sound coming from her is the sound of her walking.

"Shit" I think. Now I have done it. "Sorry." Is all I can manage saying.

"you know Sam you always see yourself as this bad person when in reality you're not that bad."

"But when I drink I-

"Exactly. The point is don't drink. When you drink it makes you something you're not. When I drank I became needy and mad."

"But you're neither one of those," I say matter of fact.

"I know, I see that. And you need to see that you're not a bad person earthier. You told me that you where running from your life and you're entering another, here with me. And this life here is a complete different one from the one in Tennessee." we have both stopped walking. "You need to add some of this life into your old one, make things right in Tennessee. You can't keep running from the old you from Tennessee."

"So I need to face the old Sam?"

"I'm saying you need to go back to Tennessee with your brother and set things right. The town in Tennessee thinks you're guilty of first degree murder. And what you are doing right now, here is making you look guilty. Running away from you're problems is never a good thing." When she says this I'm slowly realizing she's right. Because of me disappearing from my hometown is makes me look guilty. I'm regretting running away, letting my parents convince me that leaving was a good idea. But if I hadn't would I have ever met Rachel? Of course not.

"I'm the one regretting. Coming here, Making a life, that's what I'm regretting. Because I have to leave, set things right." The things I did at Lima was a mistake. Letting Finn get the best of me until I burst, leaving him with bruises. "But the thing I won't ever regret is meeting you." I say the last part loud and clear so Rachel knows that meeting her was not a mistake, as the rest were. "I'm going, soon."

"No." she says, shocking me. Does she want me to stay with her? Keep me a secret? Does she want to runaway, far from here? With me? "You need to go tonight, Sam." her voice is starting to crack. And I know she's getting upset.

"Leave? Tonight?"

"Yes. Go, I'm sure that you're family is missing you." Rachel says. Our hands have disconnected. My hand still feels the warmth from her skin. "I'll see you around, Sam Henderson. Because I know that you're innocent." I feel her leave from my present. She walk's around the corner which is where her house is located.

Is she right? Should I leave? What will Keith think? Will he agree? What is my parents going to say? What will the press write? With all the unanswered questions floating around my head I know one thing. The love of my life has walked away, leaving me heart broken. But there's another question that lingers by: Did she do it out of love or was it because she thought it was the right thing to do?

"Bye Rachel." I whisper. I turn around leaving something that I can't find in anyone else except Rachel. The walk back to the house is sad, cold, depressing. All the things you think when someone breaks up with you. By the time I reach the house, I have red eyes. I see Keith's Blazer in the front of the house. I walk by the blazer, running my cold hands against the hood. It's still warm so he has just arrived home. I climb the cement steps to the front door that has light shinning through the tiny window. I expect Chelsea to be devastated by the news of me and Rachel. And I know Keith won't at all be happy about any of this. I reach down opening the door to what lies head of me.

* * *

><p>I predicted right.<p>

Keith was angry, furious is a better word to describe him last night. And that was only when I told him that I spilled out my secrets to a girl. And when I suggest that we go, he almost about punched me. The anger on his face was indescribable.

Chelsea was devastated about Rachel walking away from me. She about cried when I told her, but she knew something was up because I came home with red rimmed eyes. After I told her the conversation that went on between us, she changer her attitude. 'She's right, we need to go' she said to both me and Keith.

Half the night we spent arguing with one and another. I'm sure that Rachel could hear our yelling from her house. After hours and hours of reasons to go back and reasons to stay, we convinced Keith to go home. And Keith finally accepted after so many bottles of beer that had been drank to the drop. 'Fuck! Fine! Get your fucking bags. We're leaving at dawn'.

Both me and Chelsea smiled with victory, we all went to our rooms and begun to pack. After an hour of packing, I slump onto my deflated air mattress and look out the window above my bed. I stay in that same position, for hours, my eyes only blink when I absolutely need to. The stars are slowly starting to disappear as the night has come to an end. Then Keith bangs on my door, signaling it's time to leave. Dawn has peeked over the horizon. But the tree line blocks the light from us.

We load the Blazer up with our bags and belongings. Soon we are pulling out of the dirt driveway and down the long driveway. I keep my head looking out the window, my eyes watching the trees above the car past by us. We hit a bump, meaning we have come to the pavement. I see Rachel's large house peek over the trees, the light in Rachel's room is off. I decide not to bother her But suddenly I see Chelsea looking at me, and I know what she's thinking.

"Stop!" I yell. The car stops and I fall forward hitting my head against the seat in front of me. "I need to say goodbye." I open the door fast enough that it doesn't squeak. I jump out of the car and run to the side of the Berry's house. I slow when I approach her window, it's so still I'm afraid to awake her. I look down, rethinking what I was thinking. I feel a present and look up, seeing Rachel's head pop out of her window.

"I wondered when you would show up." she says quietly. I can tell that I wasn't the only one crying.

"I-I just wanted to say...goodbye."

Her hair is down so it falls over her shoulders, then I think of Rapunzel and how she lent down her hair for her prince charming to climb up. Her voice pulls me out of my thoughts whens he says "Goodbye." I blink once then twice. I think something big is going to happen. That she is going to say don't go. Or let me come with you. I smile up to her and back away slowly. "Wait!" She says, surprising me.

My heart beat fasten and I wait for her to say something. Her head disappears from the window. There's a small sound of papers shuffling coming from the window. Then her hair and face appears over the ledge of the window. "Here." She lets go of a paper in her hands. There's a white parachute connected to paper as it floats downwards to me. I extend my hands and catch the delicate paper in my hand and hold it. "Read it," she says.

And I nod, looking up. "I love you." I say, it's loud so she hears from way up there.

She nods, looking down at me. Then I feel a drop of water hit my forehead. At first I think it's sprinkling, but then I realize it's a tear. Rachel wipes the tears that have not yet fallen. Her head slowly reenters her room and the windows shut with a small tap.

I regain my body and pull my eyes from the window and walk away from the house. I hear the blazer start when I come out of the tree line. The door opens and I jump in without ruining the white envelope.

They don't talk to me, when I close the door. And I'm glad because at any point I could burst into tears. She didn't even return the words when I said them. I wait until both pair of eyes are off of me when I open the letter.

I study the parachute first, putting off the letter. The white thing is made out of a coffee filter. She must have took time making the parachute because it is perfectly cut in a circle, and stirng is connected to the envelope. I tear off the coffee filter and view the cream envelope. Sam is neatly written on the front addressing it to me. I flip over the letter and see it is not closed. The flap is opened and I slide out the letter. It's printed on a white paper. It's computer paper, and filled with words that I don't know if I can read. I flip open the paper and see Rachel's hand writing written all over the page. I bring my eyes to the top reading the first letters

_Dear Sam, _

_Like at any situation like the one now, I write a letter to the person I love. And declare my love for you. _

_But what I feel between us is just not love, I feel that I have known you forever. _

_And sometimes it seems like I know you more then you do, last night for example. _

_When we first met I knew you were different, just by the way you acted around me and the way you stood up for me_

_ Even when I wasn't around, you defended me. _

_And that was enough for me to be happy but you were more._

_ I could right a whole letter on what I love about you but I think you would get bored and trash this letter if I did so. _

_When I'm with you I'm different, I'm more of myself. _

_I don't have to hide who I am when you're around and you don't earthier, even if that means your goofy impressions._

_ Everything from your eyes to your smell I'll miss. _

_I have cried, and you will probably see me with red eyes when I give you this letter._

_ I'm deepened with sadness that I have to let you go but I know it's the right thing to do. _

_You need to go home and set things straight, and I'll forever say you're innocent. _

_The stories Chelsea told me didn't make me feel regretful, it made me see the see the Sam from Tennessee._

_ And as I try describe to what I feel I can't but help but think what you are thinking while you read this? _

_Are you hating me because I walked away? _

_I want you to know that I did this because I love you. _

_I want you to do the right thing for yourself not because someone tells what you to do. _

_And if you are reading this then you didn't do it because you __love me, but for yourself._

_ And that tells me that I also did the right thing. You made the choice to go home and face the music._

_ I didn't rewrite this letter over and over trying to put in order of how I feel and the right words._

_ I wrote this right when I came home._

_ I wanted to tell you what I'm exactly feeling and when you finish reading this you'll know what I'm saying. _

_You're not a bad person, Sam Henderson. I don't even think you can even try to be one. And I will never see you as one. _

_I'll see you around Sam,_

_**Love Rachel.**_

I look out the window with a sad smile. Then a small tear escapes my eyes, and lands on the paper.

* * *

><p><strong>One chapter to go!<strong>


	12. Now

**Running From One Entering Another.**

The world around me feels still, quiet. I can't describe how I feel when the gavel bangs down. And what she has ordered me to 200 hours of community service, charge of 3,000 dollars, and 8 months in jail for failing to appear to my court date. She says it could be a lot worse then what she has charged me with. But I'm fine with this. I'm okay. But this would be a lot different if I was guilty of killing Tyler Higgins.

I arrived home in a heap of miss. The cops were then searching for me all around town and around the country. I wondered what the people in Lima were thinking when they saw the nightly news and saw my face on their screens. What Finn and Quinn thought when they saw what I was wanted for. What their faces looked like.

I sat in the back of the blazer for what seemed like forever trying to think if this was the right thing to do. And most of all what my parents were going to do when they saw me on the steps of the house. Would they call the cops? Or tell me to leave, flee the town again. Then we stopped in the driveway of my old house. Then in a matter of minutes I was in the back of a cop's car. My parents didn't call. Keith and Chelsea didn't call. I called, turned myself in. The police were their in a record of time, they all had guns. But I was doing what they said. Later the cops realized they didn't need to wave around a gun to make me do what they said to do. When I exited the house with my hands behind my back the media were already there . My face was pictured by every camera there. I was asked if I was scared or what I thought this would bring. Some even complimented on my new look. Sarcastic of course.

The cop car flashed the red and blue lights and we were off to the police station for further questioning. I arrived at the station to even more cameras and questions. I blocked them out and thought what I was headed for.

The questioning was long. Really long. I stayed in a room with a one way mirror. I kept my eyes in front of me as I answered the questions truthfully. Both my hands were cuffed together by metal. I was fitted into my own orange jumpsuit, already. They're quite comfortable if you asked me. I don't know why people complain. Probably because they're in jail.

"We the jury find the defendants not guilty," The woman's voice rang through the court room. My eyes fell in relief. My friends who were around me all started cheering, hugging each other. It was weird seeing them all in dress shirts and slacks. Tony started crying and hugging for dear life onto Mark. I heard them saying they swore to never ever drink again. We'll see how long that will last.

I too hugged them and a pat on the back. After court we all found our way out. Tony went to Melody Everseen. Melody some how grew to love Tony and his ways. She was in the same white dress she wore to my graduation. I watched as Tony picked up the girl with blond hair and twirled her around, eventually kissing her.

I passed Mark as he ran to his two little siblings. They both ran into his arms pulling, kissing, and hugging him. His smile was bigger then the one when he's drunk. It was good. He will be happy and as long as he has those two he will be. I smiled as I looked back at them.

I turned back around just in time to see Trey wrapping his arms around his mother and father, crying a little. Trey's parents also had some tears in their eyes too. I took a moment to look at the relationship Trey had with his parents. I wondered how he had time to have one with them when he was always out of the house doing something illegal.

My eyes locked with Josh's as he held hands with his girlfriend (soon to be wife). I looked at Cassie, the girl I once hooked up with. She had her hand over her stomach, protecting something inside. Then Josh wrapped his arms around her. I walked around them staring at what they had. Jealous of what they have.

I continued down the sidewalk, disconnecting my gaze from the happy couple. I walked a couple steps before seeing Kyle talking with his brother. They hugged for a second before walking away from the building to their car.

I stopped and looked down the sidewalk and spotted Keith, Chelsea, and my two sibling of my own. My parents were no where to be seen.

The six of us all went our own way that day. Tony moved from his beat up home to an apartment. He got his GED and is now taking classes at the local college.

Mark got full custody of his brother and sister and is now living with his grandmother. He's working to be a mechanic.

Before heading to college, Trey and his parents went on a road trip across the country.

Josh moved from our town to a smaller town with Cassie. She gave birth a month ago to a beautiful baby boy. His name is Jonathan Sam Gordon.

Kyle lives in town doing fine with his brother. He stays out of trouble.

**7 months later. **

Jail. What to say about jail. It sucks. It is sort of like being away at boarding school and sort of not. But I lived and that is okay with me. Today is the day I'm being released from Jail. I got let out early because of good behavior. They go through paper work and everything else that I don't understand.

I exit the building with nothing but the clothes on me. They even give me a pair of sunglasses, must have had them in my jacket pocket. I walk out the fenced area. The guards of the jail say goodbye to me, saying they'll miss me because I didn't give them a hard time like the others. Well I will certainly not miss them. I give them a little salute and walk away from them. I turn the corner to a unexpected sight.

Rachel.

Her hair is lightly curled and tied in a half ponytail. Her bangs have grown and are pinned to the side. She's wearing a pair of jeans, and a gray shirt. She's leaning against a old VW Beetle convertible, hood down.

"Rachel?" My voice shocks me because it changes.

I hear her voice and it makes me smile. "Told you I'll see you around," She smiles and runs up to me. The force of her running makes me fall over a little. I pick her up in my arm and hold. "Put your arms around me and I'm home," she whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Done :)<strong>


End file.
